Lessons Of Love
by kittycat2312
Summary: On a normal day in Twilight Town, Olette stumbles across an anonymous letter, who could it be from? What will it lead to? SIDE STORY FOR FOOLS IN LOVE
1. The Letter

A.N: Yes, this once was part of Fools in Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing this.

_**Lessons Of Love**_

_**The Letter**_

The last bell of the day is still faintly echoing throughout the campus, but miraculously, it's overwhelmingly drowned out by the number of chatting pupils.  
Hayner, Pence and I are at our lockers, talking and planning about whatever it is we were going to do over the weekend. But against all their protest, I really needed to get a head-start on all of our homework, I hate procrastinating for anything, something Hayner does all the time I'm sure. Inwardly sighing, I honestly am worried about his future. It's thanks to me that he got this far.

As I reach out to get some of the textbooks in the far back, aside from other stuff, I noticed an orange colored envelop placed neatly in the far end of my locker.

I gawk at it. Where in the world, did THAT come from, I wonder...

Curiously, I take it and turn it over... "_**To Olette,**_" it says in a messy scrawled up handwriting. I stand there and blink at in a daze. It appears to be... a love letter…. I think….  
"Whatcha got there?"  
I shudder abruptly at Hayner's voice coming from behind me. I turn around swiftly and hide the letter behind my back instinctively. I don't want Hayner to know about it, knowing him; he'd probably throw a jealous fit. I try to put my usual face on and appear calm, "Nothing!"

Unfortunately, I'm not good at hiding things, never was. But I needed to hide it now more than ever, even though he's starting to look suspiciously at me now, with his eyebrow rising and all, I will keep lying until he backs off. If he doesn't, I'll just have to loose my temper. Hayner then starts to try to take a peek behind my back. But, being stubborn, I turn around quickly again so he won't see anything, "Are you hiding something...?" he asks skeptically, stopping his futile attempt to see whatever it was I'm hiding, and settling with the idea of studying me.

I visibly start to panic, "M-me? I-I'm not hiding anything! W-Why would I hide something? I-I don't have anything to hide! W-Why are you staring at me like that...? HAYNER STOP STARING AT ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" I ended up screaming at him, I suck at lying, don't I? He's starting to look even more suspicious than before. Ooops. You can easily tell by the way his eyes are narrowing at me that he knows I'm hiding something from him.

Gulp.

"What's wrong, guys? What's up?" Pence comes to the rescue. I sigh with relief, inwardly of course, can't let Hayner suspect anything more. Hayner shakes his head quickly, and says, "Nothing. Let's go!" He hurries ahead, hasty like usual.

Now I sigh outwardly, relief sweeping over me. Pence looks at me and smiles knowingly, "You're lucky Hayner didn't see that letter." He says teasingly, pointing at it behind my back. I stick out my tongue playfully at him. "I know... But that's because I'm _trying_ to consider his feelings here!!"  
Pence's eyes widened uncontrollably, "Whoa, hey, wait a minute, y-you mean you already knew that he likes you?!?!"  
I roll my eyes at his outburst, "Even an idiot would know that, dummy!!"  
Pence chuckles, grinning, "Wow. Then... If you already know that, why do you torture him?"

"Simple! He has to be a man and confess to me!!" I explain simply, a devilish smirk on my face, "There's no way I'll take the first step... if Hayner really likes me then HE has to be the one to make the first move. A girl _never_ confesses first, I mean it goes against all principles in a romance story!!"  
Pence sweat-drops at my response, and takes a small step back, "Then you'll have to wait for a _**LONG**_ time!"  
I laugh, knowing Hayner; I probably will have to, casually replying I say, "It'll be his fault if I find Mr. Right by then."  
Turning back to my locker, I quickly stuff my books and the letter inside my backpack. Then Pence and I walk on ahead, Hayner waiting for us by the school door, leaning casually on the wall, hands in pocket.

Meeting him there, my mind starts to wander, but then again it always does. I was starting to get curious... '_Who sent me that letter?'_ I guess you can say my curiosity knows no bounds...But if it's really is a love letter, why would anyone send it to '**ME****?**' I'm not that popular with the guys... in fact I'm not popular at all!!  
We reach my house, finally. Looking over my shoulder, I wave at them both, earning a goodbye wave from the both of them.

I enter my house and run into my room, dropping my bag next to my desk, I jump onto my bed, letter at hand. I slowly open it, curiosity getting the better of me, sad to say. I read the contents of the letter out loud...:

_Let me see if you can figure out who I am._  
_My hints are simple, with twists around, of course._  
_Don't you believe opposites attract?_  
_Because I do_  
_Sincerely yours,_  
_Your Secret Admirer._

_'What kind of letter __**IS**__ this? Not exactly a love letter… but then what is it if it's not!? Some sort of mystery letter perhaps? And there are more to come?' _

I groan as my head starts spinning with questions. At this rate, I can kiss my homework and study time goodbye!!


	2. The Candidates

A.N: Yes, this once was part of Fools in Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing this.

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

I enter my house and run into my room, dropping my bag next to my desk, I jump onto my bed, letter at hand. I slowly open it, curiosity getting the better of me, sad to say. I read the contents of the letter out loud...:

_Let me see if you can figure out who I am._  
_My hints are simple, with twists around, of course._  
_Don't you believe opposites attract?_  
_Because I do_  
_Sincerely yours,_  
_Your Secret Admirer._

_'What kind of letter __**IS**__ this? Not exactly a love letter… but then what is it if it's not!? Some sort of mystery letter perhaps? And there are more to come?' _

I groan as my head starts spinning with questions. At this rate, I can kiss my homework and study time goodbye!!

_**Lessons Of Love**_

**_The Candidates_**

It's been 3 days after I received that letter. It's Monday now. Like an idiot I've been, not looking, but scanning and digging through my locker for the next letter. Just like an obsessive fool. Like a stupid and obsessive fool. I'm a complete and total idiot.

ARGH!!

Its lunch now and I found my way to the library again, just like I do nearly every lunch time. I love the library. People can think I'm weird for that, I don't care. I love it here. The silence and occasional sound of a turning page or someone coming in, that was the only disruption this place ever got. I liked it that way. Occasionally Hayner or pence might join me when I come here. It didn't matter. I wasn't going to force them to come here, especially when they have nothing to do but talk and disturb me. If anything, I liked being here WITHOUT them. I could bask in my books, undisturbed.

Going through a shelf filled with books in the 'A' section. I spot a book I've been waiting for, "Pride and Prejudice". I've wanted it for ages, but whenever I come here, it's always taken. Hayner always said to go get it in a bookstore whenever he accompanied me here. He only said that after I started frowning in disappointment at it not being there. The boy has no discretion. But what's unlucky for me, is that it's on the top shelf.

Groaning, I try to jump to get it, failing miserably in the progress. Extending my hand to try and grab it, I jump again. Cursing under my breath, I jump again. But no matter how many times I jumped, I can't reach it. It's no use. I let out a long and exasperated sigh, looking up at the book longingly.

I hate being short. I guess that in reality I wasn't THAT short. But right now, I sure as hell felt short. I was slightly below average height. And that put me in a disadvantage sometimes. This would be one of those 'sometimes'.

Suddenly, a long arm stretched over my head, getting the book I wanted. Biting my tongue, I was going to lash at the person for taking the book I wanted. I mean, I WAITED MONTHS FOR THAT BOOK!! It's just that someone always took it before I could get it….

Turning around to face the person, I was about to scream at whoever it was at the top of my lungs, for he would certainly deserve it. I mean, I WAS WAITING FOR MONTHS!! And I mean MONTHS!! But to my surprise, it was Seifer.

What's HE doing in the library?? I WASN'T EVEN AWARE THAT SEFIER COULD READ!! Okay…. That was harsh…. But he's going to take my book!! I can't let him get away with that!!

Looking down to look at me, I suddenly felt demoted. He didn't have to make it look THAT apparent that I was so much shorter than him. It was plain rude! Opening my mouth to say something, he cuts in by handing me the book. With my mouth open, I wordlessly reach out for it and take it.

I looked up at him curiously, "What are _you_ doing in the _library_?" I asked, well to be fair it sort of burst out…. I didn't even know I said it till I hear it. But then again, Hayner would throw a fit if I was too friendly with our 'enemy', how immature!! Biting my tongue, I repent by saying, "Thank you for helping me." He didn't seem to care about the difference. But I was really thankful for him getting it for me.

Answering my previous question, "Uh... Rai dragged us here!" He tells me with haste, scratching the back of his head nervously, obviously wishing that he didn't have to answer that question. Rai, who I just notice, steps into view from behind him, "B-but I don't read books, y'kno--" Seifer smacks his head quickly, to shut him up.

I silently smile to myself, what a random excuse, clearly a lie. I may be bad at lying, but I sure as hell know when someone's lying to me. And whoever lies to me, can be sure to have their ears ringing within a few seconds.

Looking up at Seifer again, he was looking away, scratching the back of his head bashfully, when it suddenly turned dark and angry. Looking at where he was looking, I saw Hayner coming with Pence following behind him. Hayner was beyond angry, he looked beyond pissed as well, while Pence was just trying to keep up, studying the hatred between Seifer and Hayner and he panted. Looking back up at Seifer, whatever warmth had been there, it's sure as hell isn't there anymore; he's turned back to his cold self again.

Blending in with the background like Naminé always does, I watch them both bicker amongst themselves, clearly oblivious to anyone around them, let alone the angry glare of the librarian and anyone else who was reading in a 20 meter distance. Sweat dropping as I watch them both for red with anger, I was sorely tempted to giggle at them. They looked like idiots.

Snapping back to my senses, I have to resist the urge to break up the fight and to let my library go back to its peace and quiet. As I stopped leaning on a nearby wall, I walk up towards the both of them, to try and break them apart, failing to fight with the part of me that loved this place to death, and the part that didn't want to see Hayner glare at me. It was a weak argument between them.

When I reach 5 steps away from them, Seifer abruptly leaves, "Have fun with your GIRLFRIEND wimp!!" he shouts behind his shoulder. I was used to it. Everyone always teased Hayner about us getting together. Like always, I calmly ignored it. I was more than used to it. I never cared about what people thought of me. As long as my close friends knew the truth, that was all that mattered.

But Hayner wasn't like that. Whenever someone said ANYTHING like that, he'd throw a small fit. Like a child. I watched him go scarlet in rage, it wouldn't surprise me if he couldn't see clearly, he has so much blood in his face, and it was bound to make his vision haze up a bit. I roll my eyes at his response to the comment though. Why is he still affected by it? Especially when near everyone teases him only because he has that response?

Staring down at the book in my hands, I found myself wondering absent-mindedly, '_Seifer isn't all that bad….. is he?_'


	3. Oh Shit

A.N: Yes, this once was part of Fools in Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing this.

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

But Hayner wasn't like that. Whenever someone said ANYTHING like that, he'd throw a small fit. Like a child. I watched him go scarlet in rage, it wouldn't surprise me if he couldn't see clearly, he has so much blood in his face, and it was bound to make his vision haze up a bit. I roll my eyes at his response to the comment though. Why is he still affected by it? Especially when near everyone teases him only because he has that response?

Staring down at the book in my hands, I found myself wondering absent-mindedly, '_Seifer isn't all that bad….. Is he?_'

_**Lessons Of Love**_

_**Oh Shit**_

Finally, the first class of the day is over, Physics, FINALLY!! Just the rest of the day to get through now, at least the worst is over though. Sadly, Physics was never one of my favorite subjects, in fact, I hate it. But it counts for my grades, counts for quiet a BIG part of my grades in fact. And because of that, I will put my all into it, even if it's the last thing I ever do, even if I hate it!! But it pays off, I'm one of the top in my class, and that has to mean something I guess, no, I'm sure it does. So at least, for now, it's done and over, although I'm more than 100% sure that she's going to give us a pop quiz anytime soon, probably sometime next week, without a doubt. Better get my head into the books tonight, time to memorize at least half of the textbook!! I've got a motive to work for now!! And I sure as hell will see it done, or my name is not Olette!!

Ah, now, let me see here, later I just need to get the Physics book out again, along with all the other pieces of homework I have to take care of… which is also due in tomorrow, or sometime next week. Not to mention that all the homework that I've gotten today, or that I will get tomorrow. Like that History test coming soon, better start researching about Henry VIII again, and all his wives, and about their children, and the wars that centered around that time with the famous people from the time and what they did. Tonight is going to be one of my fun study sessions, for sure. The Renaissance time period must be one of the most fascinating time period on earth for sure. I'm most certainly enjoying my plans for tonight, my heads in the book, my mind in the clouds; the only thing that can be better than this is a Romance Novel. Maybe I'll re-read Twilight sometime tonight or this weekend.

Wait… what's that sticking out of my locker?!

Stopping in front of my locker, I try to register my thoughts, "_Ooh. OOOHH. There's a letter."_

Another letter.

Wait.

No. NO!

MY SCHEDULE! MY PERFECT SCHEDULE FOR TONIGHT! NO!! NOO!!! CURSE YOU!!

Turn away Olette, that's right turn away. Do not, I repeat, do NOT, turn back. Walk away, just walk away. Just turn away Olette, look away!!

But why isn't it that simple?!

Why oh why can I just not walk away?

Reaching out, I took the orange envelop out of my locker. Great, just great, all of my studying and my planning…... all of it for nothing, gone, in a blink of an eye. Oh God no.

Neatly, I opened the bright orange envelope. Taking deep breathes of air, and closing my eyes, I slowly started to take the death note out of the envelope. The note, I swear, was going to take a BIG toll on my grades, when I find this… this… this person… I am going to swear and scream at him, at the top of my lungs, probably damaging my voice box. He can run all he wants, but I swear he CANNOT avoid it!! Even if he runs to the end of the world!!

_Let me see if you can figure out who I am._  
_My hints are simple, with twists around, of course:_  
_I'm by your side near day and night._  
_Since before school, you know?_  
_Sincerely yours,_  
_Your Secret Admirer._

Oh. Ooh. Oohh. Blood rush!!

I was right!! I can't even think of thinking about the homework anymore!! Even my words are getting jumbled up in my head right now!!

URGH!!

But even after that... even after all of that… the only thing I could think about clearly was: '_I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!!_' I was beyond thrilled, though I am extremely pissed at him, '_I HAVE AN ADMIRER!!! A SECRET ONE!!! Pence! Where is PENCE?! WHERE THE HELL IS PENCE?! I NEED HIM!! NOW!!_'

Turning around, I see the locker next to me open. "PENCE!! I GOT ANOTHER ONE!! THAT'S RIGHT, ANOTHER ONE!! MY SECRET AMIRER SENT ME ANOTHER NOTE! OH I'M SURE IT'S FROM---"

Hayner peeps out of the locker next to me and I freeze.

Crap.

Holy crap.

I am DEAD!


	4. Damn It

A.N: Yes, this once was part of Fools in Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing this.

_**In the Previous Chapter:**_

Turning around, I see the locker next to me open. "PENCE!! I GOT ANOTHER ONE!! THAT'S RIGHT, ANOTHER ONE!! MY SECRET AMIRER SENT ME ANOTHER NOTE! OH I'M SURE IT'S FROM---"

Hayner peeps out of the locker next to me and I freeze.

Crap.

Holy crap.

I am DEAD!

_**Lessons Of Love**_

I am sure that my face was dry, I am more than 100% sure of that. Wait. No. Scratch that. My face was dead, dead cold. But right now I can't even think about that, because: THE PERSON I WANTED TO TELL LEAST ABOUT THIS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD IS STANDING RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME!! AND IF I CAN HAVE ANY WISH IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW, IT WOULD BE TO EVAPORTE INTO THING AIR!! And, not only that, but I just confessed that I got a SECRET ADMIRER!!

TO HAYNER!!!

THE WORLD IS GOING TO FALL APART NOW!!!!

I am dead.

I am DEAD!!

Raising an eyebrow, Hayner steps away from his locker, and takes a step towards me.

Crap, '_**What am I going to do?**_'

As he takes another step forward, I turn and make a quick dash **AWAY** from him. As FAR as possible.

Their was only one more problem. It's still the beginning of school!!

This is going to be a LONG day. And the quickest way to get through this, is that I've gotta avoid him.... for the ENTIRE day.

Yeesh this is going to be hard.

Better get started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's now half way through school. I've been able to avoid him, for now. It's break and still I'm trying to hide from him. But right now it's as if all of my efforts are going to be in vain. Next period is Geography class. And in Geography, I have to sit next to Hayner, and last lesson, the teacher paired us up for PARTNERS. I have to TALK to him. And there is LITTLE oh so LITTLE doubt that he is going to question me again. All of my efforts in these past few hours, it's now gone.

**  
**_**RRIINNGG**_

Class is starting. God what do I do?Miss class?

NO! Oh god. Do you see what this bloody letter has done to me? But then again, someone likes me!! AND THAT HAS ONLY MESSED MY RELATIONSHIP UP WITH MY FRIENDS EVEN MORE!!

_**Sigh.**_

Well. Classroom, here I come. How can I miss it? It's me. It's _Olette_!

Walking down the hallway, I feel my feet start to drag, my shoulders started to slump as well. If I keep this up, I'm going to get a hunchback in no time. As the door comes into view, I am 100% sure that I'm walking as slow as a sloth. And I'm late for class! A tardy! For the first time, this mystery admirer is going to... I don't know yet, but I want to strangle him right now.

HE IS RUINING MY ENTIRE LIFE!! MY FUTURE!! MY PRESENT!! DAMN IT!!

Slowly I enter the classroom. All eyes are one me, and the teacher slowly looks away from me and faces the class, "Now, where was I? That's right. Larxene is absent today, so can someone pass her her notes after class?"  
My ears perked up. Larxene isn't here? That means that I don't have to sit next to Hayner. YES! Thank you Larxene!

Definitely owe her back.

"I will give her the class notes, Mr. Bunansa."  
Mr. Ffamran Bunansa is his real name, but he rather we call him as Balthier. Why? We don't know, he just is, for as long as he's been here to be honest. My guess is that it's because his name is weird, but that's just me. And half of the class, but oh well. Heading towards Larxene's seat, I pass an annoyed looking Hayner, gazing at me from the corner of his eyes.

Innocently I smile at him, and nearly skip to my seat.

YES! God, thank you!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, I've avoided him for the whole day, so far. And by chance, I was able to avoid him in Geography. But it's lunch now. Where do I hide?! If I go to the library, it's pointless; he knows that I love the library, he knows that if he needs to find me for anything that would be the most likely place to find me. He knows that I go there everyday, every chance I have I would go there over anywhere else. This Library is my heaven. I literally need it. NEED IT. But if I go there; he will be there. And what do I do then? And why of all days is Pence missing TODAY?! Oh God, where to go, where to go…

Okay, first stop. Library. As illogical as it might be, I need to go there. At least one book, I need to get out at least one book. Just one. Then I can find some other place to go to. Just one. Okay. Where to start? How about that Romance section? I've only read Twilight 10 times, and my average for reading a good book must be about 20. Now, where is Twilight? It must be here somewhere, let's see. Breaking Dawn. Eclipse. New Moon. Twilight? Where is Twilight? It should be right here! Next to New Moon in sequence! The Librarian can't make such a mistake as this! SHE NEVER HAS!! Where is it!? God Damn it where is my book?!

More than pissed, I turn around only to see, Hayner. Looking around the Library. And Whoopee! Twilight is in his hands! That macho man bastard took my book! He knows that if I came here, I would go for that book! I fell straight into his trap! Damn him! Damn him to hell right this moment! DAMN HIM FOR TRYING TO CORNER ME INTO THIS DARN SPOT!!

Okay, have to get out of here. Get out of here and make sure he doesn't see me. There's the library door, now slowly walk there. That's right, slowly. Just take a step at a time. Gently hiding behind the book shelves, I slowly sneak out of the Library. I feel for the hard wood of the door behind me, still looking to make sure I don't bump into Hayner. Behind me, I continued to feel around. Soft fabric, cloth, I'm sure. But, who can it be? Gulping, I look behind me, Hayner was facing me. Raising an eyebrow, Twilight in his hand. My hands were between his torso and thighs. Paling, I turn my body to face towards him, trembling.

"H-Hayner... w-wh-what are y-you d-do-doing... h-here?!"

"Looking for you, of course!" He mutters, chuckling under his breathe.

"A-Ah, I-I see. Well, um, I'll be seeing you." Like the coward I am, I ran.

Away.

Far away.

Please to god he doesn't follow. Senselessly, I ran. Anywhere!! I ran anywhere, as far as I could go. Somehow, I found my way to the rooftop. Far, **FAR** away from the Library. That's one thing to be thankful for. Turning around at another corner, I bash straight into Namine. Sweet innocent Namine. Sweet innocent QUIET Namine. Just the person I need at a time like this.

"**Namine**!!" Wow, I must be hysterical, I don't shout that load. Ever. There must be something wrong with me. I can't be THIS scared; I can't let Hayner scare the hell out of me like this!! When I look up to see Namine, she's looking at me wide eyed; I must have scared the poor girl. That was definitely NOT my intention. I back track, hands in the air.  
"Peace! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It was purely accidental. Breathe, Namine, Breathe."

Namine's chest started moving up and down, she's taking my advice!! That's good news. She must trust me. That would certainly be a first, I think. The blonde girl gave me a small smile, I think she trust me enough. Widely, I grin back to her. I like Namine, she's really nice girl, she's too quiet sometimes though, and she's hanging around Sora too much. Although to anyone with eyes, its obvious that he's forcing his company onto her. Must feel sorry for her, however cute and adorable Sora is, I would be the last one to go near him with all those fan girls going goo goo gaga at him. Not letting anyone breathe there, especially a girl that he is _**clearly**_ interested in.


	5. Enough is Enough

A.N: Yes, this once was part of Fools in Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

_**Lessons Of Love**_

_**RRIINNGG**_

Class is over, and now it's book club time!! Dragging Namine along with me, we skip, well no but at least I skip, towards the classroom we usually occupy at this time. Chattering happily, Namine starts to catch up with the pace, still refusing to skip along with me. I didn't mind, I just kept on going.

Entering the room. I step up onto the slightly taller podium. Waiting for everyone to gather in the room. Namine was already in, since she came wth me, Sora followed us quickly enough and sat down next to her, a huge grin planted across his face and looking at Namine the entire time. Sweat-dropping, I notice how he seems to be unconsciously leaning towards her, Namine was backing away, completely aware of the fact. Everyone else, all the other members of the group, were starting to gather in and sit in their respective seats. But what the hell is **Seifer** and **HAYNER** doing here?! Of course they were sitting as far away as possible from one another, as far as the tiny room could separate them of course. Hayner's eyes were on fire, I swear. And Seifer's just looked plain bored, like he was dragged there against his will, and that if he had a choice, he'd not be here, but somewhere FAR away.

"Seifer, Hayner. What are you doing here?"

"Joining." They answer in union, only to end up glaring at each other across the room.

Why oh why are they HERE?!

No, better yet.

Why the hell is even better. And **now**? At a time like **this**?! **WHY**?! Growling in frustration, I start the book session. Picking Sense and Sensibility in the end. If the two in the back got bored, I don't care!! As far as I know they deserve it!!

"Elinor and Marianne are the protogist of the stories. Each completely different from one another, but at the same time they're best friends. Depending on each other subconsciously and confiding into each other whenever possible." I started, looking at the classroom, I could see that Sora was already asleep. Feeling a nerve snap, I grit my teeth and ignore him, "Elinor, being the eldest, was the sensible one her mother relied on to guide her and advise her. Marianne was more head strong and a hoplessly romantic fool for most part, letting her heat guide her, unlike Elinor who uses her mind to guide her."

And so the time went by.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Waiting till everyone exited the classroom, I slowly start to pack my things up and decided to take my time here. Today was Thursday. My favorite day of the week, usually. Even with Physics as the first subject, it still has to be one of my favorite days. Smilling to myself, I sling my bag over my shoulder and make my way out of the door. What I was _definetly_ **not** expecting for, was Hayner waiting for me outside. He doesn't have a tendency for waiting for me at all. He's usually the first to leave the building. He would only wait if he had a favor to ask me, he always wants to get onto his skateboard early and practice for any upcoming competition.

Walking past him, I acted as if he didn't exist at all. But that only made him MORE persistant. Damn it.

Speeding up the pace, I try to out-walk Hanyer. Like THAT was possible. Aside from doing skateboarding. Hayner was on the school track team. Not only that, but he was the star runner. Near no one could beat him in a race. If you go into his room, you could see the shelves were filled with trophies from sport events, mainly gold for running competitions with one or two silvers. I'd only see a whole LOT of silvers for skateboarding, an occasional glimpse of bronze, but absoultely NO golds for that.

Exciting the school, I make a quick stop and turn around back inside the school. STILL trying to loose Hayner. I go back to my locker and sift through my stuff. Acting like I still have something left inside. Finding something, I didn't even look at the book. I shoved it into my bag and slowly walked out of the school. Pleased to find that Hayner wasn't inside with me. But sadly, he was still waiting outside. I had not choice but to go with him anymore.

Hayner is walking me home, how it got to be like this. I don't know. It just did. I've tried to out walk him; I know outrunning him would have been pointless, but I still tried anyway. This is pointless; I can't get rid of him. I don't see how to. So here we are, walking side by side, more or less in silence. My eyes downcast, and his… Staring at the sky most likely. Nearly home, I'm nearly home, just a few more blocks, just a few more. I kept chanting in my head.

"So what's this about a secret admirer?"

I froze, why was he talking NOW?! "I-I have no idea what you are talking about Hayner."

"Oh, please! If you're not going to answer, then tell me, why were you ignoring me a while ago?"

"I-I still have no idea about what you are talking about."

"Give up Olette, I've known you since we were kids!"

"Stop it Hayner! I'm not a child! So just step away from me! If I choose to ignore you, then you have no right to stop that!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Olette?!"

"Nothing! I just need my space!"

"Why NOW?! Why do you choose to do this NOW?! Before you weren't like this! Why are you starting to ignore me NOW?! Olette look at me! Just tell me about the admirers note!"

"There is nothing to tell Hayner!"

"Then why were you trying to avoid me today!?"

"Because. Because I needed my space!"

"I'm one of your best friends! Tell me what the hell is wrong, Olette! Why are you so evasive about this? You used to tell me everything! It's not like I'm gonna over react about this. I trust you! And as far as I knew, you trust me!"

"Because you always overreact with things like this!"

"Things like THIS?!"

"With anything to do with me, in a romantic sort of mood. You overreact! You, you literally loose it! So I want you to back off with this Hayner!"

"Are you INSULTING ME?! Who the hell do you think sent you the letters?!"

"I am NOT insulting you. And for me to show you I trust you. I think that Seifer sent it to me." Calmly, I look at him; I knew he would overreact worse than before. But his reactions were unexpected.

We are in the middle of the street, People were even LOOKING.

"You think that _**SEIFER**_ sent you the letter?! This is _**SEIFER**_ Olette!! _**SEIFER**_!! THAT BASTARD DOESN'T HAVE A HEART! He would _**never**_ send you something like this!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT HE SENT THIS TO YOU!!"

Shocked, and a bit hurt. I snapped right back at him, "What is your **PROBLEM**, Hayner?! WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER SOMEONE SHOWS ROMANTIC INTEREST, YOU BURST!? Literally!! You burst!! If it's Seifer that shows any interest in me, JUST **BACK** **OFF**! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY GUY IN MY LIFE!! AND HOW _**DARE**_ YOU SAY THAT HE WON'T SEND ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS!! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE HAYNER, THEN JUST **STAY** **AWAY** _**FROM ME**_!!"

Then I ran.

As fast as my legs could take me. I ran away from him, straight to my house, how **DARE** he insult me!! That's it, I swear if he doesn't change his attitude, he can kiss our friendship goodbye!! I won't EVER talk to him again.

* * *

A.N/: I might not update as regularly as possible. I did this and the previous chap in one day. But i can't juggle all of the fics. I need to fin Ironic Scenario first. So I won't update this till I update that.


	6. The beginning of Hell

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**The Beginning of Hell**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so i was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"You think that _**SEIFER**_ sent you the letter?! This is _**SEIFER**_ Olette!! _**SEIFER**_!! THAT BASTARD DOESN'T HAVE A HEART! He would _**never**_ send you something like this!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT HE SENT THIS TO YOU!!"

 Shocked, and a bit hurt. I snapped right back at him, "What is your **PROBLEM**, Hayner?! WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER SOMEONE SHOWS ROMANTIC INTEREST, YOU BURST!? Literally!! You burst!! If it's Seifer that shows any interest in me, JUST **BACK** **OFF**! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY GUY IN MY LIFE!! AND HOW _**DARE**_ YOU SAY THAT HE WON'T SEND ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS!! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE HAYNER, THEN JUST **STAY** **AWAY** _**FROM ME**_!!" 

Then I ran.

As fast as my legs could take me. I ran away from him, straight to my house, how **DARE** he insult me!! That's it, I swear if he doesn't change his attitude, he can kiss our friendship goodbye!! I won't EVER talk to him again.

* * *

"Pence! Just **where** do you think you were yesterday? On the most _**important**_ day of the school year! The day I _**NEEDED**_ you to be here?! Just where were you mister?"

Looking out from behind his locker, Pence raises a curious eyebrow and ignorantly continues to get his book out of his locker, completely ignoring me. His appearance and actions made me even **more** irritated with each passing second. I started to tap my foot impatiently, hands on hips and glare at him, venomously. I want an answer. And I want it _**NOW**_, "Answer the question if you hope to see tomorrow!! Understand.. BUB!!" I threatened, I might have been able to put better vocabulary, but I got the main part around. And I was going to get an answer. I meant every word I said.

"Did you just say '_bub_'?" Pence aks skeptically, raising an eyebrow at me again.

"What's wrong with saying _bub_?!?! And don't change the subject!!"

"I was sick." He says bluntly, erasing all of my smart comebacks in one second.

"......... Oh." Damn, he has a good excuse.

"So why was yesterday so important again?"

"I was in desperate and drastic need of your help!! And yesterday was a really rotten day to get sick you know!! Why did you have to get sick when I needed you most!?"

"Well... what did you need me for in the first place?"

"Another letter."

"That explains why Hayner was acting weird this morning....... but he can't know about that though.... we never told him......" Pence drifts off, one hand under chin. His '_thinking_' look, as I call it.

W-Wait.

Hayner was acting **weird**?!

Mhph serves him right!! "You two have had loads of fights, but he's never acted like **THAT** before. Something is _**DEFINITELY**_ wrong. No wonder Hayner is avoiding you as well..... explains why he ran off when he saw you...." Pence drifts off again.

He's **AVOIDING** me now?! Something is fishy, and it's not the cafeterias special.

"Hayner's just weird!! Two can play at that game though!! I'll just avoid him just as much as he avoids me!! Pence, you're staying by my side the entire day. Got it!? Don't you dare tread to the enemies side!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Wonder what Hayner's gonna do... Wait, enemy?"

"Stop drifting off," I snap "It's getting on my nerves!" Ignoring the last part, I had no comeback for that. And I like being the last one to get a word in.

"Touchy, touchy." He smirks, my right hand is sorely **SORELY** tempted to slap him. Even if I know he's right. I've been in a bad mood since yesterday.............. Damn Hayner for turning my perfectly good week upside down. This is all _**HIS**_ fault!

"So what exactly **DID** happen?" Pence asks me, looking up at me as we made our way to our next class.

"Well, as I started of telling you before you interrupted me, I got a new letter yesterday." Taking a deep breath, I tell Pence the entire story, "I read it, and I thought you were next to me. I didn't know you were absent. _**SWEAR**_. So I was really excited, I really **DID** think it was you. Then it turned out to be **HAYNER**. _**HAYNER!!**_ I went pale, but you know me, I felt like I was having an out of body experience or something!! I blanked, and I fled. It didn't help that you weren't there!! I had no one to talk to!! And then guess what!! I spend the whole day avoiding him!! I spent my whole day trying to find a way to **NOT** see him and **NOT** drop my grades!!" I puff out in annoyance. My shoulders felt lighter now. I took another deep breathe and continued, "So I chatted with Namine, avoided him some more, book club went by. Then it's after school. Hayner walked me home. We... got into an argument you can say."

"Figures." He but in, shaking his head.

"Do **NOT** interrupt me!" I glowered at him, he cringed and did the impression of 'zipping his mouth', smiling the entire time though still. I'm going to get him one day!! "So where was I? Right. We got into an argument. So he confronted me about the anonymous letter. He was calm. For once in his life. And I told him i thought it was Seifer. He sorta lost it..... And you can pretty much guess the res-"

"You thought it was _**SEIFER**_?!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ME! GOD **HELP** ME PENCE AND LEARN HOW TO_** SHUT UP!!**_"

"That **DEFINITELY** explains why Hayner was pissed this morning!! Olette why the hell did you think it was Seifer who sent it to you?! **Honestly**?! No wonder Hayner was so pissed! Seifer is his worst enemy! That proves you have some feelings for him if you think he sent it! And with one of your best friends worst enemies to! Do you--" He visibly pales and I see him take an instinctive step back. How **DARE** he continue talking as if I didn't tell him to shut the hell up already!! AND NOT JUST ONCE!!! **TWICE!!! **_**TWICE!!!!**_Right now, I can't blame him for getting scared. I was furious. **BEYOND** furious. I just told him **NOT** to **INTERRUPT ME!!!** "Right, so let's start this from the very beginning, okay?" he 'casually' tries to pick up on the conversation again.

Remembering my relaxation technique, I slowly nodded.

"Now, WHERE did you find the letter?"

"I already told you that!! It was in my locker!!" I snapped, I am **NOT** in the mood for an interrogation. Breathe, Breathe, Breathe.

"Listen Olette, calm. **WHERE** in your locker?"

"Inside my math book, look I don't see where this is going....." I drifted off.

The note was unmistakably in my math book. But....................... _**HOW**_ did it get there? I last checked it the day before, I remember that clearly, and nothing was in there. But that means that Mr. Anonymous has my locker code!! The concept itself is **TERRIFYING**.

"THIS GUY IS A STALKER!" I screech, obviously panicking, this guy was some obsessed weirdo that has a crush on me!! What do I do? What do I **DO**?!

"Calm Olette, calm, breathe. Class starts in 2 minutes, breathe, inhale, exhale. Relaxation technique, remember? Olette, **BREATHE**! Your turning _**PURPLE**_!" I inhaled a huge gust of wind. Breathe, right, must remember that. "Who knows your locker code?" Pence continues once I had regained some color in my face again.

"You and Hayner" I reply instinctively. Who else would I tell? I've known the two of them since we were in diapers. They've been my best friend for years, if there was anyone in this school that I trusted more than myself, it would be those two.

"And who was absent yesterday?"

"You."

"Who was in school first?"

"Hayner."

"And.... Come on Olette use your brain, your suppose to be **SMART**!" I glare at him.

Thinking.

**What does he mean?! **

Okay so. Pence wasn't there yesterday. Hayner and Pence are the only ones I know that know my locker code. Hayner was, for once in his life, early in the morning, which means that he was here before I was.

But that means.............

I gasp in shock. I'm 100% sure my eyes are the size of saucers. Pence tuts and my stupidity, but I only faintly hear him somewhere in the back of my head. In the very **VERY** back. The only thing going through my mind was:

_**HAYNER IS MY SECRET ADMIRER? **_

It kept repeating and repeating itself in my head, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, I couldnt' feel anything, the only thing I was aware of was that one thought. Refusing to lower its volume down, but increasing, until the words that were repeating itself started screaming.

What kind of **twisted** and **delusion filled** world is this? Where is the **SANITY**?! Where is the **TRUTH OF REALITY**?! Why is my head turning to **mush**! And why is my heart pounding **200 miles per hour!!** I'm going to get a heart attack at this rate.

_**BREATHE OLETTE!! BREATHE!!**_


	7. I've made up my mind!

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**I've made up my mind!**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so i was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"And.... Come on Olette use your brain, your suppose to be **SMART!**" I glare at him.

Thinking.

**What does he mean?! **

Okay so. Pence wasn't there yesterday. Hayner and Pence are the only ones I know that know my locker code. Hayner was, for once in his life, early in the morning, which means that he was here before I was.

But that means.............

I gasp in shock. I'm 100% sure my eyes are the size of saucers. Pence tuts and my stupidity, but I only faintly hear him somewhere in the back of my head. In the very VERY back. The only thing going through my mind was:

_**HAYNER IS MY SECRET ADMIRER? **_

It kept repeating and repeating itself in my head, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, I couldnt' feel anything, the only thing I was aware of was that one thought. Refusing to lower its volume down, but increasing, until the words that were repeating itself started screaming.

What kind of **twisted** and **delusion filled** world is this? Where is the _**SANITY**_?! Where is the **TRUTH OF REALITY?!** Why is my head turning to mush! And why is my heart pounding **200 miles per hour!!** I'm going to get a heart attack at this rate.

_**BREATHE OLETTE!! BREATHE!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gasping for air, I snap out of my reverie. People were already starting to head into the classrooms around the hallway. Faintly, and like a ghost, I followed everyone inside my class, third door to the right. Deafly I head towards my seat in the middle left hand side of the classroom, opposite to the window: Hayner's seat. My eyes continue to see nothing as I pass by Hayner who's already in his seat. Plopping down into my seat, I can feel Pence's worried glances from his usual seat between Hayner and I. Ignoring him, I try to concentrate.

But........ I can't.

My head kept swarming and replaying my most recently discovered new information, this was not helping. My head is always normally already filled with new information from the morning news. To top it off, what makes it worse is my heart, which, might I add, is still pounding heavily in my chest. By the rate it's going, I feel like it could have broken through my rib cage.

But to make things even **WORSE**: I can still feel Pence's occasional worried glances, but now I can also feel Hayner's as well.

God must really hate me.

That's the only conclusion I can come up with at this point.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walk like a ghost from class to class. Taking word to word notes, writing only what the teacher says or what the teachers wrote on the board such as drawing examples.

Nothing else.

Numbly, I failed to register anything in my brain, even the new knowledge I need to have memorized to keep my grades up. I feel like a walking corpse. With a heart beat that can power up an entire city like Las Vegas, America's playground: Sin city. When break finally comes, all I can bring myself to do is remain sitting down in the classroom, waiting for everyone else to leave before I did.

Registering faintly that everyone was gone, I made my way down towards the library, somehow finding my way to my usual seat at the back of the silent library. Everyone knows I always sit there so no one else comes to take it, even the teachers know I'm guessing. As I sit down once more, I don't see anything, not even the million and millions of books that around me.

What was there to see anyway though? Looking straight ahead of me, I fail to feel any presences around or next to me. So I continued to look straight ahead, still seeing nothing, not even the colors of the room. Everything was blank. However, a coughing Pence made me briefly turn to look at him, and to snap back into reality.

'_How many times did he cough to get me back from my out of body experience?_' I faintly wondered.

I blinked, registering my surroundings for the first time in what felt like forever. Inhaling a deep gust of wind, I close my eyes and attempt to restart my heart. Focusing on evening my breathing. I face Pence, looking as calm as I can I give a weak smile, trying to appear normal. Or as normal as I can be.

Shaking his head Pence says, "You have to confront Hayner."

I lost my smile.

He wants me to do _**WHAT?!**_

Confront the reason for all my problems?! Is he _**INSANE?!**_ Is there a bug that is causing people to go insane and bitting everyone in this school that is anywhere near me!?

I blink, and blink.

Then raise a quizzical eyebrow, "Are you _**INSANE?!**_" I blurt out.

I don't regret it.

I'm lost in my own head. And to be frank, I don't even know what I said. I'm starting to think I didn't say anything at all.

Chuckling he turns and looks away from me, "Confront him, or you will never be at ease. It's for your own good. Not mine. And yes, I am insane. Then again, everyone in this world is insane. You should already know that though.... Also who else matches what the letters hinted perfectly? Opposites? Known each other for a long time? See each other everyday? Seriously Olette it's _**SO**_ obvious..... Olette? Olette?! Hellooo?!"

"I am not insane. I am sane, rational and logical. And this whole scenario doesn't make sense, at all. Don't do that '_Hello_' thing to me. My head hurts." Clutching my head, I cradle it in my arms and rocked myself back and forth. "I would be reading a new romance book right now, planning what we would read next week for Book Club or re-reading whatever we were suppose to read. But now.... Stupid _**HAYNER!!**_ Just a way to ruin my entire week! Probably my entire future! Taking me down into the pits of despair with him! And does he know the toll this will take on our friendship? We've been friends since we were all in _**DIAPERS!**_ And now he goes off ruining our friendship like this! What kind of... _**ARGH!**_" Screaming at the top of my lungs, I stomp out of the library and aimlessly continue to stomp around the school. Pence following quickly behind me, trying to keep up with my long strides.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!"

"Ouch!"

Sigh.

Why does he have to make me feel guilty, damn him, "**FINE!**"

Turning left, we head to the cafeteria. My ears went deaf as I registered the mass of sounds bouncing off the concrete walls.

Hayner was already out our usual lunch table. Our usual lunch table if we ever ate here. Which was not often. Looking up from the table, our eyes met for a fraction of a second, when he looked away. Just like the coward he is! Chin raised I walk to the back of the line for food, Pence eagerly following behind me, picking up his tray to get his food, hungry eyes scavenging every edible item possible.

Hayner was looking at us. Me to be specific. I could feel his eyes on my back, watching every move I made. It's weird that know that I know he thinks of me this way, I've become a lot more self-conscience of my movements. Damn him. I can't concentrate, on anything. Getting my food, I walk over to the table, determination burning in my eyes. Hayner was looking down at the table, picking at his food. Toying with his food to be more accurate.

I've made up my mind.

I'm not going to say anything.

If he wants to let me know he is the Secret Admirer, then he has to tell me. I'll probably find by then though. But that will be Hayner's own problem.

Not mine.


	8. Confession Time

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**Confession time**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so i was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

Hayner was looking at us. Me to be specific. I could feel his eyes on my back, watching every move I made. It's weird that know that I know he thinks of me this way, I've become a lot more self-conscience of my movements. Damn him. I can't concentrate, on anything. Getting my food, I walk over to the table, determination burning in my eyes. Hayner was looking down at the table, picking at his food. Toying with his food to be more accurate.

I've made up my mind.

I'm not going to say anything.

If he wants to let me know he is the Secret Admirer, then he has to tell me. I'll probably find by then though. But that will be Hayner's own problem.

Not mine.

* * *

Sitting across the source of all my grief and misery, I wordlessly eat my food, stabbing them all forcefully and finishing them off with angry chews before quickly swallowing them down. I was eating the exact opposite way from Pence, since he is eating his meal with great relief and joy, savoring each bite with a look of pure bliss on his face. Hayner just continues to pick at his food as we finish ours off. Refusing to look up as we sat down.

Making small talk between himself and Hayner, Pence tries to stir up a conversation between the both of us. Hayner does all the answering, if Pence asks me anything, I answer in monotone syllables, such as "yes", "no", or "maybe" you get the point. I bet Hayner doesn't even know what '_monotone syllables_' means!! He has the vocabulary of an elementary student! No, wait, he has the vocabulary of a new born baby.

"What homework do we have due in tomorrow?" I hear someone ask, registering the thought in the back of my mind. I simply continue to look out the window, I slowly start loose focus on everything, gazing at the serene peaceful world beyond this hell-holed school.

"Oy!! Olette. What homework do we have due in tomorrow?" So the voice was talking to me... looking ahead of me, I looked into Hayner's light brown eyes, and we both freeze at the contact. Blinking, I switch my gaze from a stare, to a glare. Looking to Pence, I answered, "Pence, didn't we have that English essay due in tomorrow? Along with a history and biology test?" I heard Hayner gulp, I bet you $100 that he didn't revise at all, he'll probably do everything last minute as always. Loser. And even if the essay is due in next week...... There's no real harm in making him suffering..... even if it's just a little. Anyway, my essays already done.

Looking in the opposite direction from the both of them, I see Seifer approaching us. His blue eyes cold and menacing with a hinge of embarrassment underneath it all. Sitting up a tad bit straighter, I fully turn to him and smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hayner tense slightly and begin to glare at Seifer, if looks could kill I'm near sure he would be dead, since his eyes were filled with the most hatred I've ever seen in years, scratch that, I've _**EVER**_ seen. Stopping right in front of me, he asks, "Can I talk to you?" Poor guy he seems really embarrassed to be here. Fighting with himself internally if not physically.

"Sure" I calmly reply, Hayner is practically **SEETHING** with hatred and jealousy, this day is my emotional roller coaster extravaganza for sure. I'm happy but at the same time I'm depressed. My best friend just ruined our friendship, and I'm making him suffer because of that. Talk about mixed emotions. I will never think of the word '_Torn_' the same again. Following Seifer a few steps away from where I was just sitting, he, shamed face, turns towards me, "Can you explain... um... '_Pride And Prejudice_'...... to me?" His gang is still behind him, looking at him understandingly.

"Pride And Prejudice?" I ask in disbelief, that was the book I wanted us to read for next week. It has a really good story line to, one of the best and most remembered novels of all time! The best Romance novel that is! Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy, a tale to remember for sure. "Sure, what do you want to know?" I say, a knee-jerk reaction. Whenever someone wants help, I can't say no, that's like asking Hayner to go on a skateboard fiesta, will he say no? I don't think so, "Why do you want me to explain it though? And if you don't mind me asking, why did you join the book club? Your obviously not interested in reading, or anything were talking about for that matter."

"It's none of you business" he mutters, glaring at the ground, fidgeting. Definitely unusual behavior. Usually, Seifer could be describes as cold, blunt, over-confident and uncaring. Which is not how he is acting today. Could this be the **REAL** Seifer? Hidden behind careful masks?

"Is it for someone in particular......?" Well if it is for someone, he really must be close to her and love her dearly, he obviously _**HATES**_ book club, I expected him to quiet ages ago. Then again it might be a he that he likes.......

Wait................... could he like **me**?

He might not be the one sending me the secret admirer notes, but still.

Oh and to see the look on Hayner's face!! Priceless!!

"It's for my sister." Annoyed he glares at a random girl who just happened to walk by. Whoever the girl is, she ran off quickly enough after meeting his eyes. Wait. Did I just here that right? For his _SISTER_.

_HE HAS A_ **SISTER?!**

Well.... there go all of my hopes out the window, but.... still.... that's really sweet of him. He's a good guy, hard surface yes, but nice none the less. I can help him with no regrets knowing this.

"His sister is sick, y'know? So everyday he tells her one of your stories that you read in book club, y'know? She has the same taste as you, y'know?" Rai buts in casually, trying to back his boss up no doubt.

"Shut the hell up Rai!" Rai flinches, can't blame him, I never noticed just how scary Seifer's glares could be. Turning around, he walks away from me, Rai and Fu following closely behind him. Passing by the table I occupied a moment ago he feverantly glared at Hayner. I walk back to my previous seat, and catch Hayner smirking at me, Pence was trying to hide a smile. **TRYING**. But failing miserably. Have these people ever heard of the word _**PRIVACY?!**_

Clearly not.

"Privacy would be nice!" I scowl at them, glaring at Pence, I'm more than determined to still ignore Hayner. Hpmh.

"Sorry Olette, it was to interesting to resist."

"How was it even _INTERESTING?!_ We were just_ TALKING!"_

"Well... it looked like it was going to be in-"

"That's a pathetic excuse and you know it!"

They're both trying severely hard not to laugh at this point. Twitching my eyebrows, I heard a faint, "told you so" coming from Hayner's direction. Probably something he muttered under his breathe. Damn him!

"But he's doing such a sweet thing, I'm glad there is _SOMEONE_ in this world as kind and as considerate as him, oh there are oh so few people that can compare I believe, let's see, Pence, Sora, Zexion... any other boys? Nope, I only know that Pence, Sora, Zexion and Seifer would ever do that. Aw!! That's so sweet of them." Okay that was over doing it, but Hayner's practically boiling in rage, not only at me mentioning his arch nemesis Seifer, but at me mentioning my in-famous cousin: Zexion.

"I don't fall under the same category as those selfish **bastards?!**"

"Why should you? As far as I know, you're nothing like that. Shock me though, prove you are. And good luck with that, I've known you since we were in_** DIAPERS**_ little mister, and trust me, you're nothing like that. But good luck trying." I '_sweetly_' say. From the corner of my eye, I could see Pence leaning away from me, nervously chuckling at my '_sweetness_'. I stand up and walk away, class will start soon, I estimate about 5 minutes. My food was already finish anyway. Besides, there was no point in arguing with the likes of him.

"Oy, Olette. Wait up!"

Turning around, I see Hayner trying to catch up with me, running in my direction. I frown at the sight, what does he want now?! Turning around once more to fully face him, I put my hands on my hips, chin held high, and stare coldly at him, my pose for that practically screams '_don't-mess-with-me_'. Looking behind him, I see Pence trying to keep up with him, huffing and puffing the entire time as he jogged towards us.

"We weren't done arguing!"

"Yes, we were. What else is there to discuss?"

"He didn't send you the note."

"And your point about that?"

"Who do you think sent it idiot?!"

"Well whoever sent it, clearly is none of your business Hayner, so just bug off!"

"Yes, it _**IS**_ my business!"

"How so?!"

"_BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO SENT IT!!_"

I felt a small smirk creep its way up and grow on my lips, Pence just caught up, and is struggling not to laugh at his outburst, Hayner is red faced and breathing like he just ran a 21 mile marathon. Seconds start to pass between us, and my smirk eventually breaks free from my feeble restraint. As soon as I couldn't contain it, Pence burst into small fits of giggles. Satisfied with the outcome, I turn around and walk to class.

"W-Wait..... H-Hold on..... Y-You **KNEW! **_**YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU!**_" My smirk couldn't help but continue to grow wider as Hayner put two with two together. I could hear Pence laughing under his breathe again, louder this time. Turning around, I see a wide-eyed Hayner gaping at me. I simply lift my chin up in defiance and smile oh so sweetly at that face, savoring it.

He gawks.

Wordless.

Pence laughs even harder and falls down to the ground, still laughing, he starts to rolls on the school ground, sprawling himself everywhere.

Hayner turns at him and bellows, "_**YOU KNEW TOO?!**_"

_BRING_

And with that I took my leave, turning around, I skip back to class while the other two sort out whatever I left behind amongst themwelves. Skipping away, I hear Hayner cuss angrily at my retreating figures.

I knew he'd spill it out after a while. He could never keep his mouth shut in the first place.

Ah sweet victory!!

* * *

A/N: Surprise on both chapters!!! Bet you didn't think I was going to update anytime soon!! Don't blame you... When i turned on my computer I couldn't stop writing XD My bad XD Anyway!! __

_**To much number? Got it! Don't worry :P Im guna stop pressuring for reviews!! XD**_

Thanks to:

-Mimi-sama

-SecretAgent99

-Always-kh


	9. Resolution Or complication? 

_**Lessons of Love**_

_Resolution...... Or Complication?_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so i was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"_BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO SENT IT!!_"

I felt a small smirk creep its way up and grow on my lips, Pence just caught up, and is struggling not to laugh at his outburst, Hayner is red faced and breathing like he just ran a 21 mile marathon. Seconds start to pass between us, and my smirk eventually breaks free from my feeble restraint. As soon as I couldn't contain it, Pence burst into small fits of giggles. Satisfied with the outcome, I turn around and walk to class.

"W-Wait..... H-Hold on..... Y-You **KNEW! **_**YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU!**_" My smirk couldn't help but continue to grow wider as Hayner put two with two together. I could hear Pence laughing under his breathe again, louder this time. Turning around, I see a wide-eyed Hayner gaping at me. I simply lift my chin up in defiance and smile oh so sweetly at that face, savoring it.

He gawks.

Wordless.

Pence laughs even harder and falls down to the ground, still laughing, he starts to rolls on the school ground, sprawling himself everywhere.

Hayner turns at him and bellows, "_**YOU KNEW TOO?!**_"

_BRING_

And with that I took my leave, turning around, I skip back to class while the other two sort out whatever I left behind amongst themwelves. Skipping away, I hear Hayner cuss angrily at my retreating figures.

I knew he'd spill it out after a while. He could never keep his mouth shut in the first place.

Ah sweet victory!!

* * *

It's been a week since the confession. This is the first time that Hayner and I haven't talked for so long. You know what this caused? People talking behind our backs, hate it when anyone talks about someone or something behind people's back, it's just rude and disrespectful. But....... we've never **not** talked for this long! _This is all his fault!_ And what's worse, is that right now I can't find my physics textbook and notebook!! And there's a **test** tomorrow! How can I revise?!

Okay, taking in deep breaths I decide to myself! A mental reminder, ask Namine if I can borrow her Physics book to copy some notes, luckily her class doesn't have any test coming up any time soon, she could lend me her book and I can return it quickly enough! It will be like it was never missing in the first place! I'll just copy out the important stuff during Lunch and break then return it to her after school or tomorrow morning!

But! That's not the worse thats happened recently! Two days ago, I was doing homework outside, it was a nice day, you know, blue skies, white clouds and bright sun with a good shade above me, I love our tree in the backyard. So I did it outside.** Big Mistake**. Why didn't the neighbor or dad fix the fence adjoining our houses!? That way the neighbor's dog wouldn't have gotten in, and ate all my homework! I can't blame the teacher for not believing me, even if it **is** the truth!! Then yesterday morning, I was walking to class, when Riku and Sora ran pass me, I freeze as I feel the breeze go past me, I feared what was chasing them. Silence. Followed by an encore of "SORRRAAA-KUUUN!!!" and "RRIIIIKKKKUUU- SAMAA!!!!" erupted, and I got trampled on by those stupid fangirls!! Then at lunch yesterday, I got food poising!! _FOOD POISONING!!_ I was vomiting an entire lesson and had to go to Nurse Tifa's office, _MISSING A WHOLE CLASS_**!!!**_ ONE WHOLE CLASS_**!!!** And just now when I'm trying to open up my locker, it won't budge! How come I get all the bad luck?! It's beyond unfair!! Do you hear me God? _**UNFAIR!!!**_

And then look at the difference with HAYNER!! HOW COME **he** GET'S ALL OF MY LUCK?! For one, he got an A. An _A_!! In MATH. HOW DID I GET FROM AN A to C for the test?! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN LOWER THAN B+ IN MY LIFE!! And he won money!! In the lottery Pence and I dared him to do a few weeks ago. IT ACTUALLY MADE MONEY: 1,000!! And since last Thursday to this Thursday, which is today. 4 GIRLS HAVE CONFESSED TO HIM!!!! 4!!! Unbelievable! How can anyone like a doofus like him?! Then on Monday, he walked up to me and Pence all smiling and happy. HE GOT MONEY FROM THE SKY!!! That's what he said, over the weekend, he went out of the house, and MONEY FELL FROM THE SKY!! Not to mention on Saturday, he won a skateboard competition, he always came second or third, every year I always nagged him when he lost, since he dragged me with him whenever there was a game, pissed me off to. This year I didn't go cheer for him. WHY SHOULD I?! But, sadly, I peeked from afar, dragging Pence with me, and watched him win. WHY DID I EVEN GO?! I felt this strange queasy feeling when I saw him get his gold trophy. I Hated it. Then yesterday, he FINALLY finished the Moby Dick story, you know, the kid version... that he started 5 years ago.

But today I will NOT LOOSE!!! DO YOU HEAR ME HAYNER?! YOU WILL GROVEL AT MY FEET AND BEG FOR MERCY!!

Turning around, I come face to face with Hayner, he looks at me, over confident. Like always. Glaring at him, I turn around, ready to make a run for it. Awareness flickers through his eyes.

And we run for it.

Panting, I race with Hayner to Math class, I will not loose!! I have to beat him!! At everything!! Right beside me, Hayner easily keeps up with me. Damn him for being one of the main targets for the track team, they've been bugging him to join them since Middle School. I can see why now. Seeing the door in front of us, I speed up my pace. But luck isn't on my side, again. There was a banana peel on the floor, and I tripped. Cursing, I see Hayner go past the class door, and I scowl, quickly getting up, I race through the door to get the best seat in class. Mrs. Mayanada enters the classroom, and looks at us with a depressed expression on her face. Probably wondering why she got a class like this, can't blame her, in this class only Namine and I really pay attention. Mostly me, Namine loves to draw in her sketchbook whenever she gets the chance.

Starting of the lesson she asks Hayner, "Hayner, what is 1+1?"

"2" Hayner answers immediately. Mrs. Mayanada stare wide eyed at him.

"HAYNER!! YOU GOT IT RIGHT!!! WHAT A MIRACLE!! I THANK GOD FOR THIS DAY!! MY CAREER FINALLY HAS ITS PURPOSE!!" Mrs. Mayanada starts to look up at the heavens, tears rolling down her face. I sweat drop at the sight. She grabs Hayner's hands, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears, and bellows, "Thank you for your effort! Becuase of this, I am going to give you, an A!"

I fell off my seat. Hayner usually sleeps in class, so now when he is actually awake, he gets an A?!

"Now class, I have a couple of questions for you, raise your hand please. 90x0?"

I raise my hand before Hayner had a chance, "Yes Olette," Mrs. Mayanada said.

"0"

"Very good, 60x3?"

"90"

"Well done again Olette."

"Looking out from the corner of my eye, I saw Hayner grit his teeth at me, trembling ever so slightly.

Oh, he was going DOWN!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's halfway though the class, and Hayner and I are tied 15-15 each, no one else is paying attention. Looking around the classroom, I stare in disbelief to see that Namine isn't paying attention as well, instead she's drawing in her sketchbook.

And what's worse. I have to go to the bathroom. BUT I CAN'T!!! IF I DO, HAYNER WILL ANSWER MORE QUESTIONS THAN ME!! I _CANNOT_ LET THAT HAPPEN!!! Must. Hold. It. In. I will hold it in. Damn this, no one is making this easier for me!!

Pence is eating and drinking water next to me, going on carelessly, infuriating me in every second!! The water dripping from his mouth is making me flinch, IT PISSES ME OFF!! Namine drawing isn't helping me either!! Her pencil and paper ruffling noise is annoying!! Then Axel's MP3 is playing LOUDLY!! He's listening to, 'Low' by Flo-Rida I think. Then Larxene is popping her bubble gum every 5 seconds. Then next to her, Sora's fangirls are giggling uncontrollably! Worst of all, Sora WON'T STOP TAPPING HIS BLOODY GOD DAMN FOOT!!!!!

Answering a few more questions, I burst out, " I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!" everyone freezes as I dash out of the room. Just before I left, I see Hayner triumphantly smirk. AND THE SCORE WAS SO BLOODY CLOSE AT THAT!! 17-18!!!! I NEARLY WON!! DAMN YOU HANYER! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!

Running my way to the bathroom, I hear someone running after me. Turning around, I see Hayner catching up to me, smirking. Raising an eyebrow, I speed up the pace, "RACE YOU THERE!" Hayner shouts. RACE?! I'm WAY ahead of him, tuning on my engine, I speed up and burst into the girls bathroom, but Hayner goes into the boys bathroom at exactly the same time! DARN HIM! He's sure to win!! GUYS ARE FASTER!!

After finish off, I rush out of the door and am surprised to see Hayner leaning against the wall. Looking at my bewildered expression, he says, "It's not fair, you're a girl. Girls look at the mirror and fix there hair and put on lipgloss and all of that stuff."

I inwardly fume. HOW DARE HE SAY THAT!! Even.... Even if he IS right!!! While he was distracted, I ran past him as fast as I could, "CHEATER!!" He called out at me. I snicker. YES!!! VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both end up skipping the rest of Math class. I should have been pissed at him honestly, but if I were normal I know I would have. But I couldn't, I was having too much fun. Even if this is the first time I've EVER skipped class, I am going to make sure this will be the last time I ever do skip. And not only that, we skipped it _TOGETHER_. The teacher is going to notice something's wrong. Especially since we were the only two in the class answering questions the entire time. Oh well. Right now, I couldn't care less. All of this was only in the back of my head, and I barely ever thought about it. Skipping off to Geography next to him, side by side. Somehow, that's all I needed, to know that he was next to me. I was content. Feeling better than I have in weeks. I'm sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On my way home, I notice that dad's car is already in the parking lot, his Silver Volvo right in the middle of our nearly always empty driveway. That's strange. He doesn't usually come home this early, it's only 5p.m, he usually arrives between 9-12 at night. Stopping, I silently tread into the house, as slow as a sloth and as quiet as a mouse. Walking through the empty corridors, I see boxes around the room, all of the paintings and photos from the walls were taken down already. What's happening? Did I enter the wrong house? That seemed unlikely. I go to greet my parents enthusiastically, or as enthusiastic as I can act, not knowing what was happening around me. I found them both in the living room, sitting on the couch together, I felt a cold hand run up and down my spine. They looked up at me as I enter the room, both of their faces grave and serious. Quiet and wordlessly, I sit across them. Waiting. Hesitatingly, my father straightens up and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. We learned relaxation techniques together, we get over-worried and over stressed really easily. As anyone would probably know.

"Olette" My father gravely starts, he isn't usually this serious, he'd be watching sports when he gets home, laughing and cracking jokes, pathetic jokes I might add. "I have some news to tell you."

"Yes dad?" I reply patiently. What could it be? I'm at the edge of my seat, and I can feel tears starting to prickle in my eyes. I'm scared. Terrified. Trembling, I find myself wishing I was with Hayner again. Just like this afternoon. I'd give anything to be there again.

"Olette. On Monday, we will be leaving."

Blanking, I blink and try to re-start my brain, "......... L-Leaving?" I repeat.

"Yes. My boss has transfered me to England for at least 6 months, if not more. It might be permanent. I thought it would be best if I get straight to the point, no sweet talking. We both hate it so, I thought this would be the best approach." He tries to reassure me.

"I-I see. Excuse me." Like a ghost, I walk out of the living room and head to my own room on the far back of the second floor. Opening my door, I don't even turn on the lights as I instinctively head towards my bed, sinking onto the bedcover. Grabbing onto the nearest pillow, I shove my head into it and burst out crying. For some reason, the tears don't seem to be able to stop. This was happening to fast. I can't register anything. He spoke it all so quickly. He knew that it would be hard for me. Dad knew it would. But I know he and mom were happy about it. They wanted him to get a promotion, and here it was, although they wanted to stay here too, I know that too. We were all happy, in some way, but I still wanted to stay. I didn't want to go.

I'm moving. On Monday. In just 4 days. Not including today. To England. In Europe. A different continent. It should be snowing there in a few months, its early October.

When realization hits in, I let out a strangled cry. Muffling it into my pillows once more, I cry myself to sleep. My parents never came that night to check up on me. They were either scared of my tears, or somewhat celebrating somewhere. I'd go with the first since there was no sound anywhere in the house. The evening seemed to pass in a haze, I didn't have dinner, I didn't look at my homework, I didn't do anything. I just cried, I can't remember any of the details. I only remember, that I was crying. And the tears refused to stop. I couldn't stop.

How was I going to tell anyone? Namine? Selphie? Pence?............ Hayner?

* * *

A.N: Personal thanks to:

-Mimi-sama

-SecretAgent99

-Always-kh

Decided to stop pressuring!! But more reviews still please XD


	10. A new beginning, or the final ending

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**A New Beginning, or the final ending?**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday, so i was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded :P

**Please Review!! When you keep reviewing I will update faster!! And this is NOT THE END!! DO NOT WORRY!! ITS NOT THE END!!! THERE IS MORE!! BUT YOU NEED TO KEEP REVIEWING!!**

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"Olette. On Monday, we will be leaving."

Blanking, I blink and try to re-start my brain, "......... L-Leaving?" I repeat.

"Yes. My boss has transfered me to England for at least 6 months, if not more. It might be permanent. I thought it would be best if I get straight to the point, no sweet talking. We both hate it so, I thought this would be the best approach." He tries to reassure me.

"I-I see. Excuse me." Like a ghost, I walk out of the living room and head to my own room on the far back of the second floor. Opening my door, I don't even turn on the lights as I instinctively head towards my bed, sinking onto the bedcover. Grabbing onto the nearest pillow, I shove my head into it and burst out crying. For some reason, the tears don't seem to be able to stop. This was happening to fast. I can't register anything. He spoke it all so quickly. He knew that it would be hard for me. Dad knew it would. But I know he and mom were happy about it. They wanted him to get a promotion, and here it was, although they wanted to stay here to, I know that to. We were all happy, in some way, but I still wanted to stay. I didn't want to go.

I'm moving. On Monday. In just 4 days. Not including today. To England. In Europe. A different continent. It should be snowing there in a few months, its early October.

When realization hits in, I let out a strangled cry. Muffling it into my pillows once more, I cry myself to sleep. My parents never came that night to check up on me. They were either scared of my tears, or somewhat celebrating somewhere. I'd go with the first since there was no sound anywhere in the house. The evening seemed to pass in a haze, I didn't have dinner, I didn't look at my homework, I didn't do anything. I just cried, I can't remember any of the details. I only remember, that I was crying. And the tears refused to stop. I couldn't stop.

How was I going to tell anyone? Namine? Selphie? Pence?............ Hayner?

* * *

Friday.

My last day at _this_ school _this_ year. This morning, my father decided that I would stay at home and help him and mom finalize the moving arrangements on Monday. So, my last day.

My last day at this school.

My last day walking though these hallways.

My last day getting books out of this locker.

-Sigh-

I'm _SO DEPRESSED!!_ GOD DAMN IT THIS IS NOT HELPING!!

Looking at the lockers across me, I see Namine sighing as Sora grins widely at her, waving a new sketchbook at her face. Silently, Namine sticks out her tongue at him, clearly oblivious of me watching them. I can't believe it. Our Namine isn't as innocent as you would think she is. Looking around me, I start to see things in a different light. Things really aren't what they appear to be all the time.

I giggle to myself and walk up next to Namine, "Is Sora harassing you?" I whisper in her ear.

Baffled and clearly shocked, Namine blurts out, "N-NO!" She proceeds to try and make herself look innocent. I lightly shake my head, understanding for once that there is more to Namine than what meets the eye. Frustrated, Namine sticks out her tongue to me, and slams her locker shut, but just a bit to harshly.

I was beyond bemused.

Turning around, I see Hayner and Pence coming my way. I panic slightly.

When they got close enough, I notice absentmindedly that Hayner was acting a bit more shy and akward than usual, around me especially.

Pence kept sighing every 5 seconds, what the hell is wrong with them?! "What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing. It just great. Great. Soon I will be the third wheel." Pence sighs.

The three of us burst into easy laughter, it's been a while since I've laughed like this. Remembering what happened last night, I shut my mouth, and look away.

I see Sora smiling at us, quiet a distance away, chuckling as well, even Namine was smiling softy.

All of a sudden, a bunch of fangirls swarm in out of nowhere, they seem to have come out of every possible hiding place there. All of us look at the source of the noise, and make a dash for it, the only thing we can think about is TO GET AWAY!! AWAY away. Somewhere in the midst of it all, I got separated from the rest of them, all of us trying to make a desperate escape from them as to not be their next murdered victim. Eventually, I come face to face with a panting Sora halfway on the other side of the school.

As we rest in this quiet area, I ask "Why are you annoying Namine so much?! You keep insisting that you don't like her. But I find that hard to believe."

He chuckles, "I'm only trying to be her friend. She's closed herself up. I'm trying to re-open her. You see, I went to her house once, and I learned that her mother died a few years back. She needs someone to help her. So Tifa asked me to be the one to open her up." He makes easy conversation, talking like we've been friends for years, and not just a brief acquaintance.

"Oh, I see." Another reason to feel depressed. First of all, I'm leaving, and now, I don't have a chance to be her friend. "That's such a shame, I wish I could become her friend, but, I'm leaving on Monday." I murmur.

"WHAT!!! YOU'RE LEAVING?!" He bellows at me, grabbing my shoulders and violent shaking them. Shocked at how much he cared, I looked away and sadly nodded at him.

He frowns at me, "I'm guna miss you're book clubs, not to mention you're after school lessons...." I giggle at his response.

"Just promise me you'll study hard. Got it? And.... take care of Namine for me." I hesitated at the end, was that the right thing to say? "OH! And not to mention! YOU'RE NOT EVEN CONSCIOUS IN THE CLUB!!! AND YOU ONLY JOINED THE AFTER SCHOOL LESSONS BECAUSE NAMINE IS THERE, DIDNT YOU! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF LYING MISTER!! YOU CAN'T HIDE THE TRUTH FROM **ME**!!!"

Nervously, Sora started to laugh, "Oh, look. MORE FAN GIRLS!!!" He shouts, pointing behind me.

Turning my head in fear, I saw that nothing was coming. Looking back at Sora accusingly, he was already gone.

Blinking, I sigh. Then out of nowhere. A big bear hug carries me off the floor, and I turn to see a grinning Sora spinning me around in circles around the deserted hallway. As soon as he let me go he proudly said to me, "I'm going to miss you though! Even if I barely know you!" He let got of me slowly, "Call me selfish, but the real reason I'm sad that you're going is because there won't be someone for Namine to talk with. She seems to get along really well with you. I mean, she gets a long best with you, or gets long with you the most. You get the point." He bashfully smiles, scratching the back of his head impishly.

I feel a smile creeping out across my face, I was really touched by this, I could even feel the tears starting to build up. God how I hated my parents right now. No, better yet, how I hated their boss.

"She has you, so I can't agree. I believe she gets along with you the most. Since she's more of herself with you than she is with anyone else. Well, I don't know, I just feel it."

He cracks up a grin, and whatever sad mood we all felt a second ago, it dispersed, "Take care, okay? Oh, and don't forget to tell Namine about this. You can't just leave her like that. She'd be beyond hurt if you did." With that he left, going off some place. I sadly smile at his diminishing silhouette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually I did get to talk to Namine about it, during lunch actually after I was able to escape everyone. She seemed sad that I was going, and I know for sure that it was sincere, since it was clear in her eyes. She reacted in every way Sora said she would, sad and lonely. Curiously I recall asking her what would she feel if I didn't tell her. But once again Sora was right, her answer was that she would be upset. God Sora really DID know her. The only good thing I've perceived from this is that Sora cares for her to a high extent, he is SO in love with her, although he doesn't know it..... YET! It's so obvious she has feelings for him to though. In the end I guess that that is all that matters, and I'm happy she's found someone she can be herself with at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday.

It's late afternoon and I'm here at the airport. We just finished checking in and my parents have gone to get coffee for themselves, I stayed with our baggage just outside the terminal where we just left, looking sadly at the airplanes coming in and out. My parents didn't want to stay in right now knowing that I was sad. Leaning against the wall dejectedly, I have my back to the escalator and started to daydream about the weekend. Basically I locked myself in my room and was finished packing within 5 hours. Every item I packed felt like I was ripping my heart apart and every time I didn't bother to shed a tear for that, it felt like my heart just shattered into glass pieces that were impossible to touch and that lay lifeless around my core. Sighing and slumping my head again, I knew I was doing myself no good.

Hearing a panting sound behind me come suddenly. I turn only to find myself confronted by Hayner.

His furious brown eyes met my shocked green eyes, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BY NOT TELLING ME YOU WERE LEAVING?! THE HELL WITH IT OLETTE!! DON'T YOU THINK I DESERVE TO KNOW TO?! NOT JUST PENCE?! DID YOU NEVER REALIZE THAT I LOVED YOU?! AND I CARED IF YOU LEFT OR STAYED?! GIVE ME ONE GOD DAMN GOOD REASON YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WEAR FUCKING LEAVING!!" He screams, half of the people in the airport turn their heads to look at us, but Hayner is completely oblivious as I blush crimson red at his declaration, for two reasons actually: We were in an Airport, people were STARRING, and the second was that he said he loved me...... If this wasn't sad it would be down right beautiful.

"Here's my promise Hayner. You get good grades while I'm gone and I'l go out with you. If I return. Things are uncertain right now." I try to calm him down. Making him promises I didn't know if I could fulfill.

"Answer the God Damn question." He stood by his point, refusing to back down. God why was he just as stubborn as me?!

"I never told Pence, I'm betting Sora did. And don't start on why I told Sora and not the both of you! Since frankly not even I know why I did. And I didn't want to tell anyone! I'm not obligated to! It's my life and I decided how I run it! Not you, not Pence, not ANYONE BUT ME! So back off! And even if you did love me that doesn't mean that you have a say on what I do and don't do in life got it?! It's sweet you care, fine, but don't think that changes my decision whatsoever! Got it?!" I calmly respond back to him, through gritted teeth and with slitted eyes, "Get your grades better and I might actually talk to you next time." I mutter at him.

"I'll get better. You can count on that much. You still have to give your reason for not telling me though."

"You better control your temper better as well. Try not to torment Pence while I'm not around."

"GIVE ME A GOD DAM REASON ALREADY!" he screams once more.

Chuckling, I smile up at him and said, "What good would it have done? Besides I already did."

Backtracking, he looks to the ground and mutters, "There's so much to say....."

I swear that out of the corner of my eye I could see him tearing and trying to contain it, trembling his fist ever so slightly. "You're really cruel you know that?" He tells me, he must really be agitated right now. He was trying really hard to cover it though, but I've known him to long for him to be able to hide it from me. He was trying to say something, that much I know, but he can't bring himself to. Right now, I can't force him to, he would break no doubt, and that will just hurt his pride a tad bit to much that he would never be able to talk to me while looking at me straight in the eye. He just kept balling his fist up every few seconds to try and get rid of it.

His actions surprise me since he's acting so much more calm and mature, he must have grown up in the one week where we were competing against each other. He's so accepting now, and he's opening his heart up to me. Without warning, he leans in and hugs me. Wide eye, it took me a few seconds to be able to adjust at the sudden change between us. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around him and refuse to let go, pushing myself closer to him. He slightly pulls back away from me though after I wrap my arms around him, and my first reaction was some sort of form of rejection and hurt. Could he have gotten over me now that I was leaving? Or did he just realized he liked someone else? Looking up into his brown eyes, I'm to stunned to speak as he leaned in closer to me.

Without warning once more, he places his lips onto mine. It isn't one of those kisses were there is desperation pushing at you, or when there is such passion that you want to sink into each other and the world would disappear around you. This wasn't as kiss where you melt into each others arms in pure ecstasy or bliss, that you forget about time around you. But instead, it was a kiss that made you long for each other. A kiss of a goodbye and a new beginning. A kiss that told me the message, 'I will wait for you'. I cried again, not making a sound to disrupt the moment. He loves me. That's all I cared about. He loves me.

We both pulled away from the kiss at the same time, blushing like mad. Pulling himself together emotionally he says, "Don't date any guys while you're there, got it?! Stay the same nerdy Olette that hides behind her books. The Olette that I fell in love with in the first place!"

Is he just INSULTING ME?! I felt that whatever compassion I had for him turn into dust the moment he said those final words, "Mhmm, I'll probably date a few guys there, from the rumors I've heard, the guys there are GORGEOUS! They have this accent that makes you swoon. Can't wait to date a few!"

My response infuriated him. It was obvious. He was biting his teeth, hard. Balling his fists again, trembling. Breathing he replied, "I'l probably date May, one of the girls that confessed to me last week. She was really cute, I can see myself with her. Mhmm ya! Or how about Eliza, she was cute as well.... her eyes were really pretty: Aqua blue... with blond hair she looks like an Angel..."

"Go ahead, I'm sure she'll get sick of you in not time at all. Realize what a stupid choice she made and dump you the same way she confessed, bluntly and blushing, looking away from you the entire while."

Looking at each other once more, we burst into a fit of laughter together. In this short time, we've developed some sort of link I guess, it was strong enough that I knew he was lying, just as much as he knew that I was lying.

"Do one last thing for me. There's a history test tomorrow, get at least 60% okay? For me at least?"

Smiling he replies, "Sure, sure. I'l write to you through email."

With that I leave, my parents had just arrived, and I walked with them going through the gates, waving to Hayner as I went. Turning around one last time. He was waving right back at me.

* * *

**Will not update for a long time to come, Schools starts again and my time online is SHORT =.=**

**And please Review!! All of your reviews motivate me! If you think that you're review doesn't count think again!! Each and every person that reviews helps make me update faster!! So you want a faster update, you have to update!! Special thanks to:**

**-Mimi**

**-SecretAgent99**

**-Always-kh**


	11. My new beginning

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**My new beginning**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday though, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded.

PLEASE READ FOOLS IN LOVE BY THE WAY!! THIS IS ONLY THE

SIDE STORY FOR IT AND I AM SURE THAT THE AUTHOR WILL

APPREACIATE YOU READ IT!

One more thing!! If I do not update for time to come, which I am sure I will

It is purely because I have exams coming up, so do not pressure me or I

Will take even LONGER

**In the Previous Chapter:**

We both pulled away from the kiss at the same time, blushing like mad. Pulling himself together emotionally he says, "Don't date any guys while you're there, got it?! Stay the same nerdy Olette that hides behind her books. The Olette that I fell in love with in the first place!"

Is he just INSULTING ME?! I felt that whatever compassion I had for him turn into dust the moment he said those final words, "Mhmm, I'll probably date a few guys there, from the rumors I've heard, the guys there are GORGEOUS! They have this accent that makes you swoon. Can't wait to date a few!"

My response infuriated him. It was obvious. He was biting his teeth, hard. Balling his fists again, trembling. Breathing he replied, "I'll probably date May, one of the girls that confessed to me last week. She was really cute; I can see myself with her. Mhmm ya! Or how about Eliza, she was cute as well.... her eyes were really pretty: Aqua blue... with blond hair she looks like an Angel..."

"Go ahead, I'm sure she'll get sick of you in not time at all. Realize what a stupid choice she made and dump you the same way she confessed, bluntly and blushing, looking away from you the entire while."

Looking at each other once more, we burst into a fit of laughter together. In this short time, we've developed some sort of link I guess, it was strong enough that I knew he was lying, just as much as he knew that I was lying.

"Do one last thing for me. There's a history test tomorrow, get at least 60% okay? For me at least?"

Smiling he replies, "Sure, sure. I'll write to you through email."

With that I leave, my parents had just arrived, and I walked with them going through the gates, waving to Hayner as I went. Turning around one last time. He was waving right back at me.

Looking around me, I clutch the jacket closer to my chest and inwardly shiver at the weather. Damn it! It's freezing! Why did we have to transfer here at the beginning of winter of all seasons? Does my family not realize that it can go to a minus temperature here? And we're in Kent! That is definitely not helping. Why did we have to move to a country that is next to the sea? Does no one know that if you live next to the sea while its already freezing, the sea makes you even COLDER?

Well, clearly not.

I'm going to freeze in no time unless I buy warmer clothing. Must go to the nearest clothes store, so to the warmest jacket there: You're mine! Turning back towards the house, I left the backyard in its own state of slumber. The beautiful tree's bare and naked with the changing weather. Opening the door to my family's new home, I look around it. To be frank, it was the most beautiful house I've ever seen. Although, I wonder if house can even describe it.

I like to think of it as more of a cottage if you ask me. Yup. Just like one of those nice warm medieval cottages, that if you really think about it, should be extinct or hard to find right now. But somehow here I am in one; it's just like the really romantic ones on TV that have the ivory walls, and the old wooden doors, and with the cozy fireplace. Like Snow White. How I wish Hayner were here to see this with me...

The last time I heard from Pence and Hayner, they told me that thing's in school are going just fine. Hayner scored 80% in the history test I told him to pass, according to him everyone was wide-eyed and believed that it was either someone else's paper that he got by mistake or that he cheated off someone else's without the teacher noticing. So he had to re-take the test, with different questions and answers of course, alone with the teacher strictly watching him: he scored 85%, everyone was still gaping wide-eyed. He smugly rubbed it in my face, saying, "I got more than you asked for! You owe me a date when you get back!"

He also cleared up the mistake that happened last time with the math questions. The time when he got an A and I got a C, well, that was some sort of mistake the teacher made as well. The A paper was mine, obviously, and then Hayner got a B, it turns out there was another person that got mixed up in our paper mix up. He was so happy with his B grade, only to get a C in return for it, I pity whoever the person is. But oh well! I got my A grade back! And Hayner's okay with his since he got a B, which he told me "Is better than a C".

Pence was good as well, now that it was just those two boys there now, they could talk about normal boy stuff without the fear of offending me he said. That certainly left a mark. When I get back, I've got to make sure that I make him pay for saying that. But right now I'm gunna let him off the hook. Show him just how nice I can be sometimes! But… He was going to pay for that semi-insult anyway!

What those two have yet to mention though, however, is about Namine and Sora. The two people I am desperately curious about. Has their relationship progressed? Is he still annoying her? Are they close friends? Did he break up with Selphie yet? I know it's only been one week since they started going out, which was just after I left. Cruel, he said he'd always be there for Namine! You could obviously tell that he had feelings for her, and she had for him, no matter how small it might be.

And anyway, I have a list of questions I demanded Hayner or Pence to ask them about, even without those things or questions in mind. Since we all only share math together, all 5 of us, and Mrs. Mayanada has a bad habit of pairing people up together randomly, I'm pretty sure they're going to get their chance to soon. I told them that the next time she pairs people up and she pairs one of the two of them with one of those two, they will have to mercilessly bombarded them with questions on my behalf. They have yet to mention how they are doing and I was getting desperately curious. It feels terrible being out of the loop here, alone in this side of the world. We're even on a different continent! Talk about unfair!

Aside from that, the latest news they told me was of this 'Roxas' character. They didn't say a lot about him, but they were obviously curious about him and talk to him occasionally, Hayner keeps telling me just how much they get along. Which to me, is certainly a good thing, he needs to widen his friend list to more than Pence and I. Anyways, according to them, he is a close friend with both Axel and Demyx. There is also a rumor going around school, that he's Namine's ex-boyfriend, and to top it off, he's Sora's cousin! The drama there is DEFINETELY building up! And I'm all the way over here away from all the 'action' and with every passing second I'm getting angrier and angrier at the fact! They also told me, that he's the fan girls new 'victim', oh how I pity him. Since Sora has a girlfriend, Selphie, the both of them told me the fan girls looked like they were just about to loose all traces of hope left.

From their latest letter, Isabella is still hunting Namine down and seeing her as her number one target and obstacle to win Sora's heart. Like she as a chance, to be frank and honest, Sora is only ever nice to her because of his personality. That's it. It seems that she's becoming all buddy-buddy with this girl named "Caramel" who's the head of Roxas's fan club. That's strange, I've never heard of her. Or remember her for that fact, and I've lived there nearly all my life! All they ever really tell me about her is that she's the very quiet type that has a cool 'aura' around her and her body language just screams **dangerous** to anyone near her. I doubt I'd ever like her or get along with her. I bet the main word in her vocabulary is, "Yo" by the sound of her. According to them both though, I'm right.

And that was from the e-mail 2 weeks ago! Now the only thing they really actually ever talk about is the upcoming Halloween party. All the great plans our class is doing for it, the horror house café, the horror house extravaganza, and the freaky terror party with the countdown to midnight. They're all having fun over there, and here I am rotting away with only their news as comfort. Hayner even made a few suggestions in one of his earlier letters that if he could, he would take me with him to it. We'd dress up as something original together…. Although I have yet to know what he is thinking. If it's as a prince and princess it would be so cliché I'd tire of it. But still…. It sounds so dreamy…..

But that's just wishful thinking! I've gotta snap out of it! Hayner and I will keep in contact just fine; after all we have letters, e-mail and the phone. Although I don't think we're going to use the phone much... I guess we'll just have to use Skype for that. Got to think about Pence to though! I can keep in great contact with them both I'm sure! I have everything I need for that!

Closing the door behind me, I head over to the living room and plop myself onto the coach. The place wasn't in bad condition, even though no one has lived here for a while. But oh well, it's nice and in livable condition, why not enjoy it? The rooms were warm and solid against the cold, and the house looked sturdy. There were some good quilts that were left here by the previous owner, I used one this morning when I fell asleep on the coach, it was nice and warm so I fell asleep instantly and without a problem.

Slumping into my seat, I sadly look at the burning fireplace, hearing the woods faintly crack in the background. We've been living here for nearly a month now, and tomorrow is going to be my first place in a new school. It has a totally different curriculum so I'm WAY behind! And since I don't know anyone here, there is a little chance I can catch up so easily or fast.

Great. Tomorrow I'm going to be the schools freaky new kid and know absolutely nothing on what we're talking about! Tomorrow is going to be a LONG day. First is first though, warm clothes for tomorrow. The only thing I can be thankful for right now is that it doesn't have uniform. I heart that that is pretty rare with schools in Europe. Ah well, I should just lay my head back and enjoy the luxury, should I not?

"Olette! Come on over outside dear! Your uncle is here to visit and see how we're doing!" Mom called out from the front yard.

Sighing, I grabbed the lone quilt that was on the coach; the one that I used earlier on this morning when I fell asleep here. Wrapping it tightly around my body, I walk over to the front door, following my mom's voice. I wonder why she sounded so excited suddenly, this was the first time I was actually interested in what was happening here, and not just back home.

Before leaving the front door, I put on a pair of slippers to avoid having my feet freeze off of me. God this weather is terrible! How can anyone live here so long? The only thing that I can look forward to is the snow that's coming. Back in Twilight Town we didn't have snow, but then again it was barely cold there, I only had these thick clothes for trips that we take overseas like to Australia, Holland, Finland, the States, those kinds of places where it could get extremely cold.

"Ah, Olette! There you are, come on and say hi to the rest of the family out here! We barely come here to visit, the last time we did come here was around 10 years ago you know, and so you haven't seen anyone around here since you were around 6 years old now!" My dad said with a huge grin plastered everywhere on his face. Delight is obvious and plane there on his face.

It suddenly become more than clear to me that moving here wasn't by chance, at all. He purposely asked his boss if there was a job that came with a promotion or transfer that would lead us here. So, I guess the only reason that we are here is because dad wants to spend more time with his side of the family, since we've been spending most of my childhood living with mom's side of the family. The only bad thing that came from this I guess is my suffering.

"Good Afternoon." I say politely, looking at all of them once I came to a stop, trying to remember a familiar face out of the face of strangers, I realized something: I didn't recognize a single one of them. Except my parents perhaps, but they aren't counted!

"You don't remember any of them do you?" My dad asks, as he burst out laughing. That was cruel of him, how was I supposed to even remember? "Let me re-introduce you to them then!" He continues, with a big grin still planted on his face, he was still obviously happy, and that was slowly getting on my nerves.

Pulling a guy that looked to be around his age, he playfully ruffled his hair in an act of friendship or comradeship, "This is your uncle Olette! Say hello you two! Now Zack, be proper for one second of your life okay?" He lectured the black-headed man.

"Yo kiddo." He informally greeted, casually waving his available arm at me, as his other arm still lay casually placed around my dads neck. Smiling at his refreshing greeting, I note that the only difference between my dad and him is their hair color, this 'Zack' guy has black hair, and my dad has brown. They were even the same height, as well highly similar feature.

"I said POLITELY! Idiot!" My dad punched the other guy's head and ruffled it firmly, still grinning. They even had a similar grin! Pushing him away playfully, he pulled more of the family forward.

This was going to take a while. Sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still wearing that happy-go-lucky smile on my face, I wave as the rest of the family leaves one by one, all smiling and waving right back at us. My dad was at the front gate shaking their hands and talking to them all as they left, my mom was still cleaning up the mess form dinner, occasionally peeping out to say her farewell to them. Aside from that, it is as I knew it would be: a LONG night.

Dad kept talking and laughing with the rest of the family, joking and having a miniature food fight between him and 'Zack', although I still have yet to find out how they are related, my bets on brothers. Anyway, I don't remember seeing him so immature for a long time now; mom would join in occasionally, being the exact opposite of him. One thing was for certain: they were having a blast. It's no secret that my mom can sometimes be anti-social, especially when she's tired from one thing or another, which in this case would me moving and setting everything up here. But tonight she was acting as if she didn't have a care in the world; in fact she was being over social.

I, however, merely blended in with the background, hearing everything they say, but choosing to say nothing. I mean, what was I suppose to say in the first place? To me, they are all complete strangers, even if they seem to know me better than a lot of people back home, not including Hayner and Pence. It was creepy.

Watching the last car drive away, I slowly turned around to make my way to my room. The house was big, so fitting a huge number of people here was a problem; somehow we managed, although not without having a lot of trash and garbage spilled everywhere. It was surprising to see how little dad cared about it, him being the over possessed neat freak.

"Olette, I need you to help me clean up this mess dear!" Mom calls out from the kitchen. Stopping in the center of the living room, I sigh sadly. '_That's going to take all night!_' I moaned to myself, but instead, like a good girl, I said, "Sure mom."

I'm too nice for my own good.

Picking up the empty beer cans on the table, and the plastic plates that were smeared with grease from the pizza. I groaned as my hand turned oily and started having a disgusting like feeling to it. I thought the dinner was going to take forever, I was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slumping onto my bed, I stare at the night sky outside. It took me 4 hours to finish cleaning off the living room, dining room, and '_ugh_' the toilet –shudder-, this was with the help of my parents, and they did nothing to help speed it up.

Crying into my pillow, I think of Pence and Hayner back home. I can smile here all I want. I can smile here and say I'm all right. I can smile and laugh at any joke I hear. But my heart is breaking away even with all of that.

I want to go home. I want go back to Twilight Town. I want to go back to Hayner. We finally worked things out between us, and no matter what distance separates us; I know that I will always love him. I never realized that though. I never realized I loved him, why? He realized it before me; he realized it LONG before me. What would have happened if I had realized I loved him sooner?

Would I still be stuck in this situation? Having to face a new beginning?

**Will not update for a long time to come, Schools starts again and my time online is SHORT **

**APOLOGIES THAT I CAN'T FIX THE CHAPPIE!! MY COMPUTER (Or the fanfic editing page) REFUSES TO LET ME CHANGE IT!!**


	12. New Faces to Memorize

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**New Faces to memorize**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday though, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded.

Please read Fools In Love!!! This is only a side story for it!!

A.N: ~_HELLO EVERYONE!!!! _~ Answering to the reviewers:

**SecretAgent99**

I thank you for liking it :P And I tried to make it funny, but there were not many funny scenes to put in. Um, let's think of it as an introduction for Olette in a new environment… this chapter should be more humorous don't worry :P If it's not please tell me so I can try to improve the next one! XD

**Always-kh**

Yes Zack is here!! XD LOL It's okay so don't worry :P I think I mentioned that earlier though, so ignore me, I'm just babbling. I believed I voted, right? I might have forgotten XD

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

I want to go home. I want go back to Twilight Town. I want to go back to Hayner. We finally worked things out between us, and no matter what distance separates us; I know that I will always love him. I never realized that though. I never realized I loved him, why? He realized it before me; he realized it LONG before me. What would have happened if I had realized I loved him sooner?

Would I still be stuck in this situation? Having to face a new beginning?

* * *

Looking at the engraved plate located in the middle of the school gate, it read: "Kent High School", re-reading the sign, Olette took in deep gushes of air. Why did the sign just have to be engraved on a 'look-alike' golden plate? Talk about fancy. The only certain thing is that this school most certainly wasn't going to be like back home.

Sighing, she looks around herself to study her new environment. In awe, Olette realizes just how scared Namine had to have been on her first day of school all those weeks ago back home, not knowing anyone inside and facing an entirely new system of life. Never again would she think of her as a coward or anything else, not after this.

"You are?"

Stiffening slightly at the sound, the brunette sharply turns around to look for the source of the voice. She finds a breathtakingly beautiful blonde staring down at her with both curious and mesmerizing blue eyes.

"O-Olette." She replies, trying to muster up some of her stolen confidence as she faces her.

No way would she purposely humiliate herself in front of this girl, for all she knew she could be one of the most popular girls in the school. Her future was depending on a good first impression.

"I didn't ask for your name." She bluntly exclaimed, looking Olette up and down, assessing her.

"You basically did," Our brunette found herself defending, "You asked me 'You are?' So I replied who I was!"

Defiantly looking up at her, Olette crossed her arms around her chest in a defensive manner and straightened her back up to try and appear taller to match the blonde's height. Like that was possible, she's probably the same height as Riku back home.

This was totally going against what she planned though, but her pride was counting on it. She was without a choice.

"Ashe."

"Huh?" She blinks. Ash? What would that have to do with anything?

"Ashe." She repeats, looking beyond Olette as if she was someone of no importance.

"Ash? What's that got to do with it?"

Smirking slightly at the brunette's response, she faces her once more and takes a step forward causing Olette to stiffen up slightly, "My name," she begins, "Is Ashe."

A big 'O' shape starts to form itself onto Olette's mouth as soon as she finishes blinking off her surprise. A light shade of pink starts to spread across her face as she realizes just how stupid she must have just sounded to her.

Taking yet another step towards her, Ashe leans in closer to get a better look at her, "Olette, right?"

Nodding slightly at her question, Olette smiles warmly up at her, noticing just how Ashe's blonde hair shapes her face perfectly and emphasizes her aqua blue eyes.

'_Wonder how many people are chasing after her here.'_ Olette found herself wondering.

"Shall we go in?" Ashe asks, her back towards her as she pushes the gate before them open.

"O-Okay." Olette nervously responds, whatever feeling of comfort she had once had now vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Scared?"

Looking up at the blonde, Olette stubbornly shakes her head and brings her bag closer to her, hoping to build up the necessary strength she must have for later on.

"Not at all."

Smirking at her response, Ashe walks on ahead passing the gates, but leaving it open for her companion to enter behind her.

'_This isn't so bad… I guess….'_ Olette thinks to herself, _'Wonder why she's here so early though…'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Excuse me."

Opening the door before her, Ashe walks into a nearly empty room filled with desks and scattered paper that lay beyond the door.

"Ah, Ashelia. Welcome." A man comes from behind the desk towards her, smiling slightly at a familiar face.

"Ronsenburg-sensei. I brought you the new student Olette, just like you asked me to."

Basch looks calmly at his top, "Good work Ashelia."

Nodding at the acknowledgment she was given she turned to face Olette behind her. She made an inclination to Olette to introduce herself.

"Hello." Olette politely greeted, hoping to have made a good impression on him.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment to her, Ashe informs Olette about the man before them, "This is Basch fa Ronsenburg, the Vice Principle of the school."

Smiling up at him, she felt a sharp thrill of approval when he smiled back at her.

"Olette, right?"

"Um, ya." Olette murmured, taking a good look at him. The guy had to be in his late 30's, she noted. The kind of age a Vice Principle was supposed to be, she guessed. But he still had some sort of charm about him that made him stand out from a sea of faces.

"Allow me to give you your timetable, Ashelia will bring you around the school and help you if there is any problems."

With that said, he slowly turns his back to them and heads towards his just recently abandoned desk and starts to ruffle through a few drawers in search for her things.

"Ashelia?" Olette thinks aloud.

"Nh?" Ashe turns to look towards her as she hears her name being called, "Yes?"

"I thought you said your name is Ashe." The brunette accused her.

Looking away from her, she smiles slightly as she explains herself, "Ashelia sounds to formal sometimes, and people don't often pronounce it correctly, so I shortened it a bit to make it easier. Removing the 'lia' in the end isn't a drastic change anyway though."

Nodding at her reasoning, Olette was forced to see the logic in her choice. Since, well, it's something that she would have done in the first place as well. She'd have been hypocritical if she disagreed.

"Here you go."

Turning her head, she sees the teacher heading towards them once more with what appears to be her stuff in his hand.

"Now, you have about 30 minutes before registration starts, why don't you give her a small tour Ashelia? It is your duty as the Head of Student Council after all." He finished with a smile.

Gaping in shock, Olette stares at Ashe in pure disbelief. She was basically the one running the school it would seem; she had the eyes and ears of every student here!

"I know, I know." She tiredly says, dismissing it lightly.

Her response was met with laughter by Ronsenburg-senpai, "Classical Ashelia." Was all that he could let out as his fits of laughter continued.

"Shall we go?" Ashe asks Olette, ignoring the teachers non-stop laughter, "We can't have you late on your first day can we."

Being forced to laugh at their strange relationship, Olette followed Ashe out of the door as her tour began. This defiantly wasn't how she foresaw her first day to be. There was some sort of strange atmosphere that just lured you in, or maybe it was just those two that made you feel that way.

"Ashelia, make sure she has some sort of warm welcoming here, okay?"

Stopping in the middle of the doorway, Ashe looks at him behind her shoulders, "You can't force someone into people's hearts. Let them accept her in their own way."

With that she closed the door, leaving us both on the other side.

'_That's not a very nice thing to say… But I guess… I just have to wait to find out….'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"What was your other school like?"

"Are there any cute guys there?"

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

"How long did you study there?"

Sweat dropping at all the questions; Olette found herself sincerely wishing to evaporate into thin air and avoid any further questions that she was sure would come soon. She couldn't even remember half of their earlier questions.

"I'm sorry but… Can you ask one at a time?" She helplessly asks again, this being the 20th time in the past 8 minutes.

Like they would listen.

"Ne, what kind of classes did you have there?"

"What the school bigger than this one?"

"What's the whether like there?"

"How many new students would you get in a year?"

Clenching her fist under her class desk, Olette slowly grit her teeth in annoyance. Of course, she can understand that they're all being really friendly towards her as well as welcoming her into the school, but this sounded more like an interrogation than anything else.

"Hey! Give the girl some room to breath people!" Someone braver than the others screamed from the mass of people around Olette, "Let's go eat! Then we can go to class together!" Whoever it was continued.

Trying to find the girls face from the swarm of eyes around her. You could say that it was easier said than done, but just as soon as Olette started looking a second time, she found her. It was easy to identify her as Penelo if you met her at least once. According to what she has heard in the short time of being here already, Penelo had just moved here at the beginning of the school year, a few months previous.

Grabbing Olette's hand through the swarm, Penelo pulls her out of the room as everyone watches them leave. Refusing to slow down her pace of walking, she leads her past even more unfamiliar faces through unfamiliar corridors.

Finally deciding to stop, she pulls Olette making her face right in front of her. If the brunette thought that she had escaped trouble earlier, boy was she in for a surprise.

Penelo was scrutinizing her up and down in a more obvious fashion than Ashe had previously done earlier on that day; her skeptical eyes were doing nothing to help Olette's growing discomfort.

"Your name is Olette right?"

Sweat dropping at her question, Olette couldn't help but start to wonder why this girl stole her from the classroom in the first place.

"Yes…" She was obliged to answer, still feel a twinge of discomfort.

"You're nothing like how Tidus described you as to Yuna!" She announced bluntly, over-confident.

Staring at the blonde before her intently, Olette started to feel a strong sense of distaste to the girl before her. However, as her words registered in her mind, and not just her tone of voice, shock spread throughout her as fast as her disliked for the girl did.

"YOU KNOW TIDUS?!" Olette unintentionally screams, unable to control herself.

Penelo was left to gaze, completely speechless, at the brunette in her outbreaks wake.

Olette, however, was slightly disgruntled as well as startled; the girl she had just started to strongly dislike was a** friend** of **Tidus**! From back home!

"Ya, so what?" the pigtailed blonde replied, having just recovered from her earlier shock, "I went to school with Tidus's girlfriend Yuna before I moved here, so me and Yuna keep in touch."

Her causal and laid back response somehow soothed the seething Olette. It was, in a way, refreshing. She was someone who spoke her mind without fear of being judged.

"I guess I was wrong then."

"Huh?" Olette looks up at Penelo, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity, _'Wrong about what?'_ She asked herself.

"You **are** exactly as Tidus told Yuna who told me how you'd be. Damn, I guess I lost that bet against her."

"B-Bet?" Olette questioned, trying to contain the rage that was building, she hated it when someone did things about people behind their backs.

"Ya, don't get angry it's nothing big! We didn't call you names or anything. She just mentioned that you were moving here, and gave me instructions to be nice to ya. So here I am!" She exclaimed in a big smile.

Her smile was catchy, just likes Sora's somehow. Smiling back at her, the brunette raised her hand up before her.

"What's the hand for?" She asked, curious, her head tilting slightly to the side and her eyebrows furrowing together.

"My name is Olette, nice to meet you." Olette introduces herself, laughing inside at how corny that must have sounded.

Catching on with what she was doing, Penelo raises her own hand and shook Olette's waiting one, "Nice to meet ya Olette! My names Penelo."

With another huge grin she kept shaking my hand, and Olette did the same. Still smiling at each other, they opened their eyes and looked at their shaking hands, waiting for the other to pull back.

"Shall we go eat now?" Penelo suddenly asks, her eyes still shining in amusement.

Shrugging, Olette smiles and asks, "What's on the menu?"

"No idea."

Laughing, Olette was soon pulled by Penelo who had just turned around, while still holding Olette's hands. Without another word, she proceeded to bring Olette back the way they just came from.

"If we were going to the cafeteria in the first place, why bring me here?" Olette angrily mused.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." She replied without any hesitation.

"But we could have talked there!"

"Not without being looked at by the entire school."

"Who says we were going to be looked at?"

"I do."

Annoyed that she was winning the argument, Olette allowed herself to be continue being dragged by her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Penelo stops in front of a bulletin board.

"Sure, what is it?" Olette asks, trying to forget about her earlier annoyance.

"What A.S.A are you planning on doing here?"

"A…S…A?"

"After School Activity," Penelo answers, still looking at the board, "You were head of the book club back there right? Namine told me as much."

"Ya, if they have a book club I might join, although I won't be making plans to do so for a while…" Olette drifts off.

"Why?" Penelo demands, curious once more.

"I'm new here, and I have to catch up on a few things don't I?" She sadly smiles, "If not I'd be more than glad to join a club or two."

Nodding her head in understanding at what was said, Penelo brings her hands up to cup her chin, appearing lost in thought.

Silence emerging between the two, Olette breaks it uncertainly with, "What A…S…A… do you do?"

"Me? I dance!" She proudly announces, smiling before she walks away and gives a small dance performance to Olette.

Watching in awe at how graceful her movements were, Olette never allowed her eyes to leave as she watched Penelo twirl around the corridor.

Stopping, Penelo faces Olette filled with pride, "What do you think?"

"Wow." Was all Olette could say as she stared at the girl before her.

"It isn't THAT good!" Penelo blushes slightly, "You should see me dance with music. THAT'S when 'Wow' comes in!"

"If it's better than what you just did, I would just be left speechless." Olette jokes with her, walking past her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Penelo pouts.

"The cafeteria course, class will start soon won't it?"

Making a quick glance at the nearest school clock, Penelo grabs Olette's arm once more and makes a dash for the cafeteria as fast as her legs would take her.

"H-Hey! Penelo! What's the rush for?"

"No time for cafeteria!" Was all Penelo could say as she made a dash down the hallway.

"Why not?!" Olette unconsciously wines.

"If we don't step on it we'll be late of class! Now, more running less talking." And with that Penelo sped up and refused to say more.

"Doing as the girl before her did, she breaks free from Penelo's grasp and sprints to catch up with her.

"No running in the hallway."

Freezing halfway through a sprint to a stop. Like robots, they mechanically turn to face behind them.

Before them was a very angry looking Ashe with her arms crossed, and a blonde boy beside her that looked like he just came out of a sports magazines front cover.

"A-Ashe-senpai…" Penelo nervously stutters, slowly backing away, "I-I didn't see you there um… hehe…hehe…." Penelo drifts off.

Still frozen at the spot, Olette looks between the three of them, could it really be that bad to run in a school hallway? She did it all the time back home… Home… A thousand miles from here…

* * *

**A.N: Apologies that it took ages to do!! I will try... TRY.. to update as soon as possible.. but my exams start in a few weeks and its hard revising time.. Spanish Orals... -shudder-... but if i have free time i WILL work on it! I promise you that! So for me please do one thing! ONE!:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
**


	13. Settled, somewhat

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**Settled, somewhat**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday though, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded.

Please read Fools In Love!!! This is only a side story for it!!

A.N: ~_HELLO EVERYONE!!!! _~ Answering to the reviewers:

**SecretAgent99**, there will be some development there XD This chap might not satisfy that urge but it will happen! Sooner than later is all I can promise.

**Happibuni**, hi there! Thank you for the compliment and yes, she will breathe and there will be more moments later when she will tell herself to breathe XD

**Always-kh**, it's okay XD We were both busy with different things so it won't bug me if you don't read it immediately. I finished it all today, although I did start it a while back! I did 8 pages today… which is probably because I told myself to stop being a lazy ass and to get over exam results XD

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"No running in the hallway."

Freezing halfway through a sprint to a stop. Like robots, they mechanically turn to face behind them.

Before them was a very angry looking Ashe with her arms crossed, and a blonde boy beside her that looked like he just came out of a sports magazines front cover.

"A-Ashe-senpai…" Penelo nervously stutters, slowly backing away, "I-I didn't see you there um… hehe…hehe…." Penelo drifts off.

Still frozen at the spot, Olette looks between the three of them, could it really be that bad to run in a school hallway? She did it all the time back home… Home… A thousand miles from here…

* * *

"Olette, I see you've met Penelo."

"Y-Yes." Olette falters under Ashe's harsh tone, slightly backing away from her, and completely snapped out of her thoughts.

"Penelo, don't rub all of your bad influences on Olette understand?" Ashe diverts her attention.

"Bad Influence?" Penelo repeats, slightly insulted at the negative comment, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

Ignoring the blonde, Ashe continues to talk to Olette, "For today I will grant you an excuse for being late, Olette. But Penelo, you must pay the price, as you're well aware." She makes way to turn her back to them and to carry on with wherever she was going before.

"Ashe!" She hopelessly whines in defiance, halting her, "Can't you excuse it this once? Just once?"

"It's Ashelia-senpai to you. And no, you must learn the consequences for disobeying the rules." Ashe bluntly replies, turning towards her slightly, not sparring her feelings.

"Ashe!" Penelo stubbornly refuses, folding her arms across her chest and grinning widely at her.

"If you continue to say that Penelo, I will report you to the principle, telling him about all of your past crimes, would you like that?"

Blanking at the prospect, Penelo's normally cheerful and bright face turns white in fear and dread, she was now only weakly able to say, "Y-You're not serious…. You're bluffing!" Mustering up her diminishing courage.

"I don't joke, or bluff in this kind of situation."

Penelo's lips slightly trembled at the prospect, as she walks backwards weakly, as if to run away from her at any moment.

"Ashe-kun, let's not be to harsh on them now shall we?" The blonde boy beside her intervenes, smiling warmly at them all as if to pacify the argument.

"I will be harsh when necessary, you don't have the right to judge me."

"It isn't though is it? And I'm your friend, it's my job to judge you." He finishes with a smile.

"I don't believe you're one to judge."

Taking a step forward and away from him, she ignores the blonde boys muffled laughter from behind her, "Olette, you should get to class. I've studied your grades, and I can assess with the firm ground beneath me, and this can be the beginning of my doubts that you wouldn't want them to fall lower. Seeing that your grades, if you keep them up, will get you into Ivy League colleges."

"Y-Yes." Olette meekly replies, not really listening to what it was she was saying.

"You read her PERSONAL FILES?" Penelo burst out, completely forgetting about her situation. She marches up towards their senpai and points an accusing finger at her.

"Huh?" Then it hit her, "YOU READ MY GRADES?"

"I read all of the students grades, as the head of student council I have to know who to watch for different reasons. You're new, hence the invasion of privacy. The principle has allowed me access to them all."

"YOU'VE READ MINE AS WELL?" Penelo screeches, her eyes wide in horror. Her once accusingly pointed finger now pointing to herself.

"I didn't need to, I can guess your grades."

"Ashe-kun, I believe you might have went a bit to far this time."

Looking back at the blonde boy, she sighs, "Rasler, don't interfere with my business."

"It's a fact."

"I don't respond well to fact."

"Ironic since you use fact against people more than once."

"The choice is not mine, Rasler." She says through gritted teeth, her annoyance getting the better of her.

"How is it not yours? You're the one that has the last say in these issues."

"I am doing my job."

"A bit to much."

"A job is a job. It must be carried out well till the end."

As Ashe sighs tiredly and irritably, everyone fails to notice Penelo sneaking up behind Rasler while their short conversation went on, until she quickly exclaimed, "Rasler! Protect us from Ashe okay? We need to get to class now. Bye!" She says in a quick blur. Quickly grabbing Olette's hands as she makes a dash for their next class, making sure to never look back.

Dumbfound at their sudden change of situation, Olette follows the energetic blonde who continues to sprint down the corridor as fast as her legs could take her, without a choice or say in their recent placing of events, "Is it alright to leave like that?" She felt obliged to ask.

"Rasler will protect us." Penelo confidently states, all worries gone and forgotten.

"Didn't Ashe-senpai say she would tell the principle about something you did? Or something you have done or whatever?"

"She's a loyal friend, she won't." Her confidence seething out of her every move.

"But she doesn't lie does she?"

"Nope," she said with a plop sound at the closing 'p', "why?"

"Because she said she was serious about her telling the teachers."

"One thing you will quickly learn about Ashe is this: She does not betray a friends trust, nor does she lie."

"But that will be a paradox in this situation!"

"It means she's joking idiot!" Penelo exclaims, rolling her eyes, and still running as fast as she could, although she somehow manages to break into an even wider grin. Olette found herself wondering just how far that grin on her face could stretch before it would break her face apart.

"So, Ashe-senpai jokes?"

"Well… not exactly…."

"Penelo, you have to explain this to me CLEARLY!"

"I am explaining it clearly!!"

"Then why do I not still understand?"

"That's your own fault! It's simple enough to!"

"How is this SIMPLE?"

"It just is!" She breathes, stopping abruptly in front of yet another door that looks exactly the same as the million we've passed, "We're here!"

Opening the door, just as the bell rang behind us, I stop panting as she walks in without me. The teacher was already there, staring at us along with everybody else in the classroom.

"Penelo, I see you've found a new friend to be late with. Sit. Now."

"Ah, but Sensei, we were held up by Ashe-senpai. If you ask her or Rasler-senpai I'm sure they will apologize for it, since I'm not lying in this case." She finishes with a sweat smile.

Frowning, the teachers once semi-gleeful eyes, for catching Penelo and a new student late, turned into a near menacing glare, "Very well, that does not, however, let you disrupt 5 minutes in the class Penelo."

Grinning in response, she answers, "Sensei, we opened the door the moment the bell rang, the person who's been keeping the class waiting for 5 minutes must have been you."

With that she grabs Olette's hand, as she was still outside the classroom, and drags her to their seats. Everyone's eyes in the classroom followed the duo as they head to their seats. Whispers erupted within seconds as everyone made occasional glances at them, snickering.

"Ignoring," the teacher starts, calling the class to order in a no-were-near-pleasant tone, "the previous interruption. Let's get back to class now. Pen and pencils out, books away, now!"

Paper shuffling and bags zipping open repeated in the classroom as they obeyed their orders from the teacher who looked down at them through her glasses that lay atop a very crooked nose. Her brown eyes were so dark that they were almost black as they gazed at us all, looking for something to blame. Her brown hair that turned red in the sunlight was held up in a tight messy bun that you see ballet instructors wear. You could almost imagine her holding a stick in one hand, ready to whip anyone for a sign of disobedience, and almost looking for the opportunity to.

Everyone was too scared to disobey her. Within less than five minutes, Olette guessed that the only person to ever have defied her was Penelo, or even Ashe and Rasler.

"Remember class," she continued, walking out of her small platform, her thin hands behind her back as she proudly walked amongst them, "When I hand out the test papers, I refuse to see any signs of cheating for it shall be sent to the principle office and a failing grade for this topic in your report card: Chemistry."

There was a chorus of groans erupting throughout the class as some clutched their heads in agony.

"You didn't tell us there was a test coming up!" A brave soul wined.

"Ah, Timothy, it's a pop quiz and you shouldn't need to be reminded every time, let alone told, that there is a test coming up." Grabbing his ruler on the desk, she slaps it onto his table, making everyone sit with their backs straight and fear on their faces. "You should be ready for any upcoming test now should you not?"

Dropping the innocent ruler onto the table, she heads towards her desk were a pile of papers was neatly placed, ready to be distributed. Everyone's eyes, excluding Olette, were glaring at that stack as if it was a gift from the devil.

Going through what she remembers of chemistry from Twilight High, Olette calmly waits for the paper to be placed on her desk and to start. Not feeling confident about passing, she tries to hold onto what dignity she has left after what has already passed.

'_It's just Chemistry. Chemistry. I got 98% on my last test for it, and A+ on my report card for it. I can do this. I can do this._' She chanted to herself, trying to calm her panicking heart down.

"You may begin."

Opening the page before her slowly, Olette lets out a relieved sigh under her breathe.

'_I can do this, it's just asking about ionic, covalent and metallic bounding. Then there will be a few about compounds and elements later. The periodic table will emerge and you would have to figure out the ions and electrons of things such as Nickel and Oxygen. I can do this._'

Finishing the first few pages with little difficulty, Olette breezes through the exams as they ask her for what she knew they would, with the additional questions about what is in the air, the water cycle, limestone, and balancing equations.

Smiling to herself, Olette thanks god that she took the extra hours she had during the past month to revise schoolwork. It was paying off quickly. Answering the final question, she glances at the clock thinking how much time she has left. Flipping the paper over, she goes through each and every question again.

'_Double check so that you didn't make a single mistake, 10 minutes left before school is over, just double check this and the first day will be done with._'

Mechanically doing as she thought, she finishes checking three times and lays her head down on her arms, as to avoid being accused of looking at other people's paper, and dreams silently to herself.

Closing her eyes, she sees the familiar surroundings of Twilight Town. She see's Hayner and Pence walking beside her as they head to the amusement park on a normal Saturday. They were talking and laughing without a care in the world, talking about school, an upcoming skateboard competition, food, and anything.

Smiling at the memory of 5 months ago, Olette remembers as she hits Hayner on the head as he refuses to study for their upcoming Math test, Pence laughing at them in the background as he holds his book in front of him and defends himself as Olette throws a paper ball at him, demanding to know what's so funny. And how while she was distracted, Hayner jumps on her from behind and tackles her to the floor, tickling her all the while. They were all laughing.

"Pen's down."

Flinching at the noise, she sits up with her back straight and puts her pen to the side, waiting for the teacher to collect them. Sighing softly under her breath again, Olette snaps out of her daydreams and lets out yet another sigh under her breathe yet again.

"Tomorrow you will get your test back and your grades shall be determined."

_BRING_

"Everyone, out!"

Scuffling to evade her wrath, everyone gushed into the now crowded corridor. Walking with the flow of people, Olette looks forward to getting home. The Internet would have been set up by now, and she could talk to Hayner, Pence and Namine when she got home. About to run out the doors as they come into view, her hands were then grabbed by someone behind her pulling her backwards, catching her off balance. Letting out a small squeak of surprise, Olette falls and is just saved as someone catches her.

"Geez, you need better balance." The voice calls.

Looking up at her 'savior' she see's Penelo grinning down on her. Blinking a few times so to recover from the shock, she shakes her head and gets back on her feet, dusting of the dust that caught on her school skirt as she fell.

"A warning would have been nice." She mutters annoyed.

"Aw but I did call out for you! You just weren't listening! Or the crowd was to load! Anyway, let's go!" She says with a grin, entwining her arm with Olette and walking on ahead, once more dragging Olette with her.

"This is the 5th time you've dragged me today."

"Is it? That show's we'll be great friends then!"

"How?"

"Because we now have a dominant figure in our friendship and a meek one!"

"That does NOT form a good friendship!" Olette hisses, not liking being called meek.

"It doesn't? Oh well!" She carries on childishly, even going as far as to swing their hands back and forth.

"Where are we going?" Olette asks, looking around them, noticing that they weren't heading for the school gates but were in fact heading the exact opposite way.

"To the studio."

"What studio?"

"That dancing studio!"

"Why…?"

"Because, I have dancing as my after school activity remember? Gosh I just told you that less than an hour ago!"

"But… why am **I** going there?"

"Because, you can join to!"

"I don't dance!" Olette breaks free from their entwined arms, "I don't dance!" She repeats.

"Then you can watch! Can't you? Come on! You can do whatever you want there! I'm saving your life here."

"How are you saving my life?"

Stopping in their tracks, Penelo spins Olette around to take a look at the school gate, "Everyday, after school, at this time, those gates are filled with students and there have been over 1 or 2 cases of pick pocketing, and people being squashed or injured. People are eager to leave. Those with sense stay here and wait for it to be calmer to leave safely. Ashe and Rasler-senpai are in the student council room or library working and studying to wait for this to pass. I have my dancing A.S.A; the teachers mark the papers and leave later. This is safer."

Having what she said register in her brain; she turns around to look at Penelo, "Thank you then."

Grinning, she bows as if she has done a great service, which in a sense she did, "You are most welcome."

Walking ahead, she heads for the dance studio, leaving Olette behind, "I'm not gunna grab your hand or arm this time so you better hurry up!"

"Hey! Some warning is nice you know!"

Rolling her eyes, Penelo dances to the studio, "Come on Olette! We're nearly there." She says with a smile, her eyes dancing in anticipation.

"What are you so excited about?" Olette asks as she catches up to the dancing blonde.

"Wasn't there always something that made you happy? Excited? Thrilled? Anticipating? Something that could keep you awake all night and want to do none stop?" She inquires, looking straight into the brunette's eyes, "To me, that is dancing. Dancing is my life and it will always be. Before I could walk I danced!"

"Books."

Staring at Olette sideways, Penelo raises an eyebrow.

"Books, especially Romance novels, always kept me on edge and wanting more."

"See! You have something and I have this! Did you bring any? You can read while I dance and we can be in our happy zone there!"

Looking at Penelo, Olette lets out a smile that she hasn't shown since she left Twilight Town, "I'll read Little Town on the Prairie." She concludes allowed, catching onto Penelo's mood.

"What's that?"

"History book, a bibliography you could say."

"About?"

"A girl, with 3 sisters, and their life."

"You really don't like giving that much detail about things, you know?" She accuses.

"It's about a girl named Laura and her life, how her older sister went blind, how her family traveled around America, how she did in school, how she worked, how she fell in love, and so on and so forth."

"Is it good?"

"I don't know your taste in books."

Jumping a hug on Olette from behind, Penelo whines, "You're way to blunt, you know that?"

"I can be occasionally." Olette teases, running to catch Penelo off guard.

"Hey!"

"You're going to be late! Let's go already!" She calls.

"Meany!"

With that she ran after her, "You don't even know the way to the studio!"

Stopping in her tracks and allowing Penelo to run ahead of her, she replies, "That's why you're in front of me remember?"

They burst into the doors one after another, causing everyone to look at them. Feeling left out and like an intruder the moment she stepped through the doors, Olette wonders to herself how Namine got through this feeling.

"Penelo!" Someone calls out.

"Mademoiselle Chevalier!" Penelo cries out, "It's been a while! I hope your leg has healed since your accident!"

"Ah, mi petit! I am fine! Bien! We are all here to dance! But ay, you have brought a friend?" Mademoiselle Chevalier peers over Penelo's shoulder and scans Olette, "No dancer by the looks of her, but a viewer? Like the others have brought? Marvelous! Bien!"

Turning around to look at Olette, she makes the introduction, "Mademoiselle Chevalier, this is Olette, Olette this is Mademoiselle Chevalier! The dance instructor here in the school, she had an accident a few weeks back but she made a speedy recovery, like we knew she would. She is also the very best ballerina in the world might I add."

"Ah mi petit!" She cries, "You tease!"

"I do no such thing!"

Blushing at the compliment, she turns back to smile at Olette, "Welcome to the theatre of dance my dear! Penelo is the only one of mi petite's that has yet to bring a friend, we were getting worried no?"

Smiles and laughter came from the others around her, all looking at the group of students who sat at the corner and were all reading, drawing, listening to music, or playing in the background. Not really noticing the extra addition.

"Sit now my dear! And you shall be graced with the majesty of mi petite's!"

Doing as was told, Olette walked to the seats and sat at the far end, still getting a good view of the stage.

Getting her book out of my bag, she flicked through the pages as the music started. Letting the music take second place in her mind, she continues to read and allow herself to get sucked into Laura's tale.

Before long, and before she reached halfway of the book, there was a light pat on her shoulders. Looking up from her book, she saw Penelo leaning forward and reading the page she just finished.

"What?" Olette ask curiously, blinking at her interruption.

"We just finished, I thought you'd want to go home already."

True enough, as she looked around, everyone was starting to leave, sweating lightly and drinking water, C2, 100+ or Gatorade.

"You already drank?" she asked, trying not to act ignorant.

"Already did, but I'm not that thirsty anyway!" She states proudly, as if that meant something, to her it probably did, "How's the book?"

"Good. If I get home before dinner I'll have it finished before I sleep."

Wide eyed, she watches Olette pack away her book and getting read to leave, "Shall we?" She asks Penelo.

"You can finish that book in a day?"

"If I have time, ya."

Heading towards the door and expecting the blonde to follow, she was surprised not to feel or see her walking beside her. Turning around, the blonde was still staring at her.

"Penelo, let's go?"

Snapping the girl out of whatever she was thinking, she watches her jump up onto the stage and entwine their arms once more, "Ya! Off we go then!" She says with a smile, her mood returning to what it was a few seconds ago.

"If you keep changing your mood like that I'm gunna get a headache."

"You'll get used to it! Namine did! So you can to!" She states, walking towards the door without dragging Olette.

"Let's just go."

They walked on.

After 30 minutes of talking about anything and nothing at the same time, they were off the bus and 5 minutes away from home.

"Who would have thought you lived so close." Olette murmured. Rubbing her forehead tiredly, "I'm going to get a headache more often that I want."

"Well it's convenient! As best friends in this place it's a good thing!"

"Who said we were best friends?"

"Are we not? If not best friends we're incredibly good friends!"

"We've only known each other for a day."

"Yet I feel like I've known you for a century."

"If we did, we'd be dead."

"Not necessarily, my grandpa died when he was 120 years old."

"There are rare cases. Leave it. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow! I'll be waiting outside your house for you!"

About to protest, Olette stops and lets it slide by as she see's Penelo skip back home. Sighing to herself, she walks on, and heads back home, getting her book out to continue to read.

Slowly walking home at a fixed pace, she reaches over halfway of the book as she walks through the doors of her new home, "I'm home!" She calls out. Not really expecting a reply.

"Welcome back Olette."

Getting her bookmark out to mark the page, she slowly puts it away ands heads to the source of the voice. There in the living room were her parents and the guy from the night before, Uncle Zack.

Seeing her enter, Olette's mom stares at her, concerned. Her Dad just re-reads the letter in his hands and Uncle Zack looks at her when he see's her mom's glance. Smiling, he says the exact same words as last night, "Yo kiddo!"

"Hey." Olette replies to be polite.

Looking back and forth between everyone. Waiting, for someone to tell her what the hell was wrong. She swore to herself that if they tell her she's moving back in a few days to some other place, she was going to scream. She'd look like a complete idiot, going to school for such a short while then going back or going to some other place.

"Olette, dear," her mom starts, thinking how to proceed, looking at Olette's dad as he clenches and re-clenches his fists, "some new came in today."

Feeling her irritation grow, Olette heads deeper into the house to sit down on a lone coach around a table where they gathered, "What news?"

"About your grandmother." Uncle Zack answers, a serious looking taking over his face as he rest his elbows on his knees, then his chin on his hands.

"My grandmother?" Olette distantly recalls visiting destiny island where there was an old lady she was told was her grandmother, "What about her?"

"She isn't doing so well kiddo, your auntie there sent me a letter telling me about her." Uncle Zack informs her, being the only one that was willing to talk about the matter.

"She isn't doing well." Olette's dad finishes for him, staring at the letter in his hand.

"The doctor gave her a month at most to live, so what is going to happen dear, is that your father and I are going to go to destiny island to see her next week, since you just started school, we've arranged that you stay with Uncle Zack here."

"But, she's not dead yet… right?" Olette asks, trying to get her head around this.

"A month left before mom dies." Uncle Zack says, his eyes looking straight ahead of him as he think of something.

"How long are you going to be there?"

"We'll be there 2 weeks dear, when she… moves on… you an your Uncle Zack will go to see her. I know you must not remember her, although you've seen her a few times, it was when you were very young. Your father's work can only spare him these 2 weeks and no more, and not at any other time than now. We will leave this Friday." Olette's mom says, trying to hold back the tears she will later have to shed for her mother-in-law.

"You'll move in with me on Thursday for a while, kiddo." Uncle Zack says as he stands up, a grim look in his face.

"Thank you Zack." Olette's father stands, going over to his brother to pat his shoulder.

"Don't mention it, we all knew this would come one day."

"It's sort of the reason why we never wanted to grow up wasn't it?"

Laughing a bit at the comment, he agreed, "You bet. But we didn't have a choice, she always told us you can't fight the clock."


	14. Mr Perfect has a name

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**Mr. Perfect has a name**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday though, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded.

Please read Fools In Love!!! This is only a side story for it!!

A.N: ~_HELLO EVERYONE!!!! _~ Answering to the reviewers:

**SecretAgent99** Hi there! I'm sorry it took a while to update; with vacation you'd think you'd have more time to update. But… I had zip time with my computer, sad truth. And ~Yay~ I added a bit more action successfully! Mission accomplished!

**AswaxSora **Hi there! Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me! I'll try to keep updating as regularly as possible, although that will be a bit harder than I'd like it to be, sadly.

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"You'll move in with me on Thursday for a while, kiddo." Uncle Zack says as he stands up, a grim look in his face.

"Thank you Zack." Olette's father stands, going over to his brother to pat his shoulder.

"Don't mention it, we all knew this would come one day."

"It's sort of the reason why we never wanted to grow up wasn't it?"

Laughing a bit at the comment, he agreed, "You bet. But we didn't have a choice, she always told us you can't fight the clock."

**

* * *

OLETTE POV**

"WHAT!" Penelo screams into my ear. The entire classroom jolted their heads to look at us.

Covering my ears and leaning against my chair a bit, I look at her pleadingly, "Penelo, calm down. Breathe. Inhale then exhale. Inhale. Exhale." I lecture her, teaching her my 'calming' technique.

"You expect me to _calm down_? To _CALM DOWN_! How do you expect me to do that after I heard that my best friend is leaving! _Soon_?" She paces back and forth on the row between desks.

"I'll be back, don't worry. It's, just… for… a while…" I drift off, leaning back farther into my seat as Penelo stares at me.

"How long?"

"Umm, 1 month? No more than a month and a half… I'm sure…" I drift off again, not liking the way I couldn't read Penelo's emotion.

"A month and a half at best." She repeats, calming down and sitting back in her chair.

"Yes." I reassure her, noticing the teacher coming into the room, and half the class still staring at us, whispering.

Nodding her head at that, she turns around and faces the board as the teacher prepares herself to give us our lesson.

"By the way," I lean over my desk, whispering into her ear, "This will be in two weeks at east. Far, _far_, away." Okay, maybe not as far as I would have originally liked. But I was taking my chances.

I could see her nod even though she wasn't facing me. She was calming down, and this was her method to cope. I couldn't criticize it. My method was mentally screaming, and flailing around, not to mention pacing and having major relaxation problems. Just like her.

Jotting down notes, she precedes to hand us our test results from yesterday. Sitting at the back of the classroom on the last row near to the window, I was the last to get my paper. After she gave it to Penelo, she stopped in front of me, and I felt my heart stop beating in my chest.

"You've done this topic before?" She says in a frosty manner, her eyes inspecting me up and down, scrutinizing me.

"Yes, ma'am." I obediently reply, not forgetting my manners.

"The last time you studied this?"

"In school?" I whisper, all to aware that there wasn't one pair of eyes in this classroom that wasn't looking at me.

"Yes."

"At the end of the last school year." I reply uneasily, still being made all too aware of the stares.

"And yet, you're test results seem to state otherwise." She tartly says, with a little huff at the end.

"While we were unpacking, I had time to go back over my old work." My cheeks were flushing with shame at what she said. She thought I was a cheater, what a great way to make a first impression.

"Humph." With that, she laid the test paper on my desk and returned to the front. Back straight, chin up, and glaring at anyone who stared.

Pursing my lips, I check my results. 100%. No wonder the harsh reply…

"What did you get?" A girl next to me asks, a fangirl no doubt. No idea how I can tell, you just get that vibe after months around them.

"Full marks." I whisper back. Those who heard me, excluding Penelo and a boy in front of the fangirl, started whispering.

"Is that so." She says, lifting her chin up as if she was more superior.

"You?" I try to strike some sort of conversation with her, or I wanted to know why she was acting so snobby.

"None of your concern." She acts all 'high bred', as if she were princess of the room.

Pursing my lips and rolling my eyes at her slightly, I start to take notes so I won't fall behind.

"I'm onto you," she hisses at me, grabbing my attention, "I don't know _how_ you did it. But don't you dare copy from my Larsa ever again!"

Definitely a fangirl, whoever she was.

Looking at her, I raise an eyebrow. Me… cheat? _Cheat_? And who the hell is this Larsa character?

"I don't cheat." I answer her, earning a few snorts from the girls around her, other fangirls no doubt.

"Hah, ya. Sure you didn't."

Clenching my teeth to hold back my anger, I take deep breaths and try to think on the positive side. I know why they think I'm cheating at least. Although I don't even know whom they think I cheated from or how, I know why the teacher had 'that' tone in her voice.

I start to take notes once more. The teacher thinks I'm a cheater, and my reputation will be down the drain before it could even start to rise.

Bad Sign. In _any_ school you go to.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Who was that girl that talked to me earlier?" I ask Penelo as we sit in the school gardens for lunch.

"Claudia?" Penelo asks, continuing to eat her sandwich.

"Yup." I end with a solid 'plop', finishing of my apple as I continue to stare down at my notes from the previous lessons, already trying to memorize them, "Tell me about her."

"Umm…" She drifts off, her choking ceasing, "She is… the Vice Principle of Larsa's fanclub… she is an heiress… she is perfectly average else wise… and thinks no one can be as smart as her 'perfect Larsa'."

"Explains the snobby behavior, and her lack of will to rub her score at my face… who's Larsa?"

"Perfect student. He's top of the class, teacher's favorite, but not a teacher's pet. Big difference. He's the one that sits in front of Claudia."

"How the hell do they think I cheated?"

"People will believe what they choose to." She ends in a 'singsong' voice, her eyes rolling slightly.

"There's no way I can see from where I sit!"

"I know. I don't believe you cheated." She comforts me with a grin.

"At least I cleared my name." I sigh tiredly.

It was already midday; I had already redeemed myself in front of everyone, and especially that up tight teacher and snobby heiress. We had to do an Oral presentation on our exam piece; to make sure no one was cheating I bet was the alternative motive, although she used the excuse that it was a chance for people to increase their grades.

"How old is Larsa?" I curiously question, looking at her as I finish packing my things for next period.

"12." Penelo states, continuing to eat her sandwich, thinking.

"Huh?" I blankly stare at her. Larsa is 12 years old? And he is… in our class? Skipping 4 grades all together? Impressive. You have to commend him for that. No wonder Claudia admired the ground he walks on.

"He has his own private office." Penelo continues, licking her fingers as she finishes her sandwich.

"What?" I stare at her wide-eyed.

"The teachers gave it to him. They absolutely adore him. He's not anything like a teacher's pet like I said; he just… has this charm on them. Hard to explain, you'll understand once you see it. And I have to admit his handwriting is… Wow."

"Huh." I say as I throw the finished apple in the garbage bin, "His handwriting?"

"Elegant, neat, fancy, all those other things I can't describe. Look, you will be amazed when you see it, like all of us." She just states, as she gobbles down the last bit of her sandwich.

"Can't wait." I sarcastically answer, rolling my eyes for the nth time today.

"He has a bodyguard!" Penelo continues, "Gar-… something. Sorry, I can never remember his name. Gar something…" Penelo tells me again, leaning in slightly, a little grimace forming on her lips.

"He has a _bodyguard_?" I stress the words, not letting it sink in like anything else.

"Yup." She finishes, a plop at the end just like what I did, "And when school started this year, he had his entire locker specially cleaned by this special group. It was sponged, washed, and turned into porcelain before our very eyes. Neat freak." She declares in her singsong voice once more, but it didn't sound like she meant it as a bad thing.

Silence engulfs us a bit as she packs her things, having scattered them for no good reason.

"Shall we go? We have to finish music class after this." Her eyes dance at the comment, anything to do with beats and rhythm she will be the first to sign up.

"Sure." I reply, smiling a bit. Music, not exactly a strong point, it has nothing to do with logic and senses, although it was made from Math.

"Oh, and you're gunna stay with me after school today again? We can go to the dance room again… although no one will be there… or the library… I have to finish of that Math homework now that I think about it."

"Course." I answer her; I would finish packing when I got home later. Library was what was going to keep me going now.

"Good!" She concludes, smiling, facing forward and heading back into the school building.

"What's with the good mood?"

Making a sharp turn, Penelo and I, we come face to face with Rasler-senpai. Ashe-senpai was nowhere to be seen.

"Rasler!" Penelo exclaimed, running up to hug him.

"Easy, easy." Rasler laughs as he calms the bouncing blonde.

"You cleared us with Ashe?" She asks him, letting go and looking at him like a begging puppy.

"Yes, after a bit of trouble." He adds a bit playfully.

"Thank you!" Penelo lets out a relieved sighs and hugs him again.

"You're welcome." He politely replies, patting her head as she let go of him.

"Making friendly are we?"

We freeze.

Turning around like a broken robot, Rasler see's Ashe glaring him down.

"A-Ashe…" He drifts off, thinking of ways to calm her.

"Ashe!" Penelo happily cries though, recovering from her shock, or being incredibly good in masking her emotions.

"Ashe-SAN." She immediately responds, like a knee-jerk action.

"Ashe." Penelo playfully insists, grabbing my arm and making a run of it before we heard her correct us again.

"You're dead later, you know?" I tell her, catching up to her as I get my grip back.

Shrugging it off, we run to the music room on the far side of the building. I memorized the school map after Uncle Zack left yesterday.

"Rasler will protect me!"

"You have a whole lot of confidence in him."

"Course I do!" She states confidently, looking at me, "He's my cousin." She announces with a grin.

"What?" I stare at her, baffled, "He's… he's your cousin?"

By this point, we had stopped before the music room. Stopping to get some air.

"Rasler… is your cousin?" I ask again, looking at her, still smiling.

"He is not her cousin."

Turning around, we see Larsa who was now staring us down, even when we were taller.

"Spoil sport." Penelo pouts, annoyed.

"You were _lying_ to me?" I ask her, horrified.

"I was joking around!" she replied, dismissing it easily.

"This isn't a joking matter!" I protest back, hurt.

"Come on Olette!" She grabs my arm, smiling at me, "I would have told you the truth even if Larsa hadn't interrupted us."

It was hard to doubt her. Her eyes were literally begging me to forgive her, and she was using her full puppy dog look now.

"Excuse me." A man steps up from behind Larsa, glaring at Penelo and I, making us immediately take a step back.

"Introductions. Gabranth, Olette. Olette, Gabranth."

He gave me a stiff nod of acknowledgment, and I smiled politely in return. Although I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

"If you please, class shall begin in no less then ten minutes." Larsa declares before regally walking past us to open the door.

Grimacing a bit once more, Penelo takes a step back and throws a glance at me.

"If we have partners today, your gunna be my partner, k?" Penelo asks me after we stepped in after Larsa and his bodyguard, Gabranth, who was now leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Sure, sure." I dismissively answer, hoping it would irritate her, "why is he acting all regal by the way?"

"Did I forget to mention Larsa's older brother is the CEO of Archadian Empire?"

"The _Archadian Empire_?" I hiss at her, grabbing both of her arms and paling before her. The Archadian Empire was one of the biggest ruling empires in the world; the business itself was huge, owning business in the arts, computers, and furniture. It basically owns anything and everything!

"Yup." She nods, raising both eyebrows.

"Wow." That itself was an understatement.

"Shall we get ready?" Penelo asks, looking at the door as everyone steps in, all talking to each other animatedly.

"Ya." I chuckle nervously, hoping sincerely that we didn't have to sing or perform anything. I hope it was just notes, and memorizing stuff, that I could do. My fears or thoughts about Larsa and Claudia were diminished.

"I hope we get to dance a bit…" She dreams of happily, closing her eyes.

"I can't dance…" I drift off, looking around me nervously.

"It's alright!" She confidently states, walking over to a group of desk that were scattered in the middle of the room, forming a U shape.

"So… what do you guys usually do?" I ask, sitting down next to her slowly, hoping I didn't just take someone's seat.

"We dance… we sing… we perform stuff… do beats and all that…" She tries to explain, gathering up the words she could use to explain.

"Basically, all performing and group stuff." I reply, biting my lip.

"You'll be fine! Just stick with me."

She did not understand my worries. I was the left side of the brain, the logical side. I didn't do creative; I wasn't a right brain like Penelo clearly was.

"So~ Is everyone here?" A giddy looking girl, dressed up more or less as an adult, comes in, skipping and smiling cheerfully at us all.

"Yup." Some answer, while others grin to show they feel the same, a very 'peaceful' atmosphere settles in the room as everyone sits in their seat.

I was beyond relieved that this seat wasn't taken.

"A new student?" My emerald green eyes meet her chocolate brown ones.

"Yes ma'am." I politely reply, with a straight back while still looking a bit modest.

"Welcome~" She bows slightly.

I bask in her approval. One teacher didn't hate me at first glance.

"So today!" She declares, all but forgetting about my existence, turning her back to us as she heads to the board, "Dancing and beats, in partners. Go!" She concludes, turning at us expectantly.

Penelo grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner of the room. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same.

"This is perfect," she hissed in my ears, "Now there are 20 people in the class, and no odd ones out."

Looking around, I agree. Everyone was paired up, and my eyes catch as I see Claudia with Larsa, who was anything but happy. Claudia was preening with delight though.

"Poor Larsa." Penelo murmurs in my ear.

I raise an eyebrow, and turn to look at her, "Anyone who has a fanclub deserves poor before their names."

"You have experience with these kind of things?" She asks me interested.

"Two of the biggest fan clubs in our school make up over half of the female body. And every 10 seconds I swear there is a stampede in this or that direction." I tiredly murmur.

"They're annoying." She agrees.

"But Larsa doesn't _appear_ to be popular material. Aside from the perfect student and elegant hand writing."

"He may not look like it. But he's very… gentleman like. He is in the dean's list as you can guess, and he can be charming when he wants to be, although he's cold most of the time. He… acts older than he is by at least 20! He's logical, a bit over formal most of the time, and a genius to say the least. Let's not forget the big cash load." She whispers the final part into my ear.

"I see the point."

"And the teachers love him." Penelo quickly whispers, pursing her lips and thinking of what more she can say.

"I can see that," I smile back, laughing a bit, "That I can definitely see."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"What do you do in a library?"

Looking at Penelo, I raise an eyebrow, "Read, study, enjoy the silence, and socialize silently."

"I don't really go into the library… At least not often… unless I'm dragged there…" She drifts off once more, thinking.

"I go there everyday, it's my fairytale land." I smile at her, gleaming with undisguised joy as we entered the library. And I have to say; it was at least two times bigger than the one back home.

"Every single day?" She skeptically asks, looking at this place and trying to see what was so great about it. She must be thinking how anyone could enjoy it here.

"I love the library! Books, romance novels especially, and learning!" I sigh dreamily, reaching my 'happy place'.

Penelo was looking at me as if I was insane.

"You love to dance, it's _your_ place. Namine loves to draw, that's _her_ place. I love books, it's _my_ place." I simply tell her, skipping of into what I believed was the romance section.

"You have a point there… but still…" She follows me nervously. We both stopped when I found what I was looking for.

"Read this." I grab the book I knew every single girl in the planet would love to read.

"Twilight." She read the title, looking skeptically at the apple at the center.

"A romance novel. One of the best." I gush enthusiastically.

"It is an atrocious excuse for a novel." Someone who was _not_ Penelo replied.

Turning behind us, we see Larsa staring us down. He seems to be everywhere today.

"Atrocious is good or bad?" Penelo whispers to me.

"It is _not_ a horrible excuse for a novel!" I answer them both at once.

"I implore you to explicate your reasons."

"Olette?" Penelo tries to grab my attention, looking back and forth between us.

"I should ask _you_ to tell me why it's so bad!"

"A piece of literary rubbish. Foreseeable. Pointless. Tedious. Most of the characters are bland and shallow. And the plot is full of inconsistencies. Do you wish for me to proceed on one's reasons?"

"Why would you read it if there are so much flaws in it? You're contradicting yourself!"

"I have never even scanned it, let alone read it. One can interpret what will come from the back alone."

"Olette?" Penelo turns to me, raising an eyebrow. She grabbed my arm to make sure I paid attention to her this time.

"Yup?" I turn to her, trying to calm myself down.

"Gabranth, if you would be so kind, may you ask the librarian for my cup of tea?" Larsa turns to his bodyguard, who bows at his master's command. He was completely ignoring us and treating us like _fools_!

"Tea?" I whisper, looking at Penelo for answers.

"He has tea every snack and lunch break, as well as afterschool," She murmurs, "he expected tea to be served in class before, he interrupted the teacher to ask for it. It made his fanclub crazier for him strangely."

I became good friends with the schools know it all, like what I used to be. Mostly. And right now, it was proving useful.

"An English gentleman must have his afternoon tea." His glacier whitish blue eyes freeze us.

"R-Right." We chuckle nervously in response together.

His frosty eyes narrow dangerously, "Read Romeo and Juliet." He says, before turning away.

"He scares me." I murmur to her.

"His office is next door, he can hear you!"

Making the zipping movement of my mouth, I look back at the shelf to try and find his suggestion to hand to her. Though I doubt she'd find it fascinating, since I don't. It's beautiful literature, without a doubt. But it was definitely too tragic for my taste.

"Here you go." I hand the book to her, "Romeo and Juliet. The saddest love story of all time."

"I have to read it?" She hesitantly asks, flipping through the pages.

"If you want, I'm not here to force you." I shrug, if she wants to read it she can.

"How about we do the math homework we got?" She asks, looking up hopefully.

"That's fine with me." I immediately start to think to myself how long that would take.

Sighing in relief, she leads me to a group of tables at the end of the library; it was near to Larsa's 'office' sadly, which had his name neatly placed on the door.

"His office is _here,_ here?"

"Well, it's the only available place. And he can get whatever book he needs to use, for whatever, easily." Penelo reasons.

"So I see, can we do the other pieces of homework as well?" I chuckle lightly, getting all of my books out.

"Sure!" She says more than eagerly.

"Exercise 5, Page 50." I start, scribbling it on top of my math notebook, the answers for the questions already forming in my head.

"Questions on Angles..." Penelo whispers, looking at the questions.

"Yup." I state, finishing at least one quarter of it, refusing to look up.

I hear nothing but the scribbles of pencils and rustling of paper for a few seconds. But then I hear footsteps stop at the edge of our desk.

Looking up, Larsa is staring at my work, his eyes critical and over observant as he looks up and down.

"Can I help you?" I ask coarsely, a bit to unfriendly.

"That is not necessary." He politely replies, continuing to stare.

"Then why are you hovering?" My eyes tighten; he was invading my personal bubble of space.

"Your work is flawless." He simply states, admiration barely visible, but still there.

"T-Thank you." I stammer, blushing slightly, never having a genius compliment me before, or being complimented by someone other than a teacher or parents for good work.

"There is no need for it, I am simply stating fact." He briskly replies, straitening up and walking away, but not before giving a slight nod of acknowledgment to Penelo.

"Ooh." Penelo mischievously grins at me, trying to hide _that_ look in her eyes.

"What." I state, demanding an answer. I was not in the mood for this.

"Are you falling for cute little Larsa?" She teases, grinning playfully, poking and prodding me.

"No, should I be?" I counter challengingly.

"With the way you're blushing, anyone would jump the same conclusion." She defends herself, smirking slightly at the sudden rush of blood in my face.

"I have a boyfriend." I mutter, thinking of Hayner back in Twilight town.

"But a boyfriend as cute and smart as Larsa? Or perfect?" She whispers the last one so no one could hear us.

Glaring at her, I straighten my back and lean closer to her, "I have a boyfriend who I _sincerely_ care about. A boyfriend who knows me better than my parents do, or even better than I do myself half the time! I have a boyfriend who I know loves me, and who I know would do nearly anything for me! I don't want any other kind of boyfriend life has to offer." I hiss.

Getting back to work, she just looks at me, petrified, "O-k." she meekly replies, blinking as she gets back to her work.

"If you think he's so cute and smart, why don't _you_ go after him?" I demand, still not looking up from my work.

"Not my type." She shrugs, following my example by not looking up.

"Then what _is_ you type?"

Should not have said that.

She may not be the one that believes in love at first sight, or that love can last you through anything. She doesn't even believe in love to an extent, as far as I can tell.

"He needs to care for me more than anyone else. He needs to show more than _one_ emotion. He needs to know about me more than anyone else in the world. He needs to not be afraid to show me how he really feels. He needs to know his limits in life, what he can and what he cannot have."

"That's a long list." I mutter trying to think of a guy who would be perfect for that. Larsa came into mind.

"And he has to be older than me." She said, guessing what I was thinking.

"That's harsh." I murmur.

"He's 4 years younger!"

"But he matches what you want perfectly!"

"Show more than _one_ emotion."

"He does, although not often."

"Then let me be clear: He needs to show more than _one _emotion regularly!"

"Fine," I pout, "But if you ask me. You would look perfect together." I finish with a grin. Annoying her even more.

* * *

**Review please!**

If Larsa or anyone sounds out of character, please tell me!


	15. Calm Before The Storm

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**Calm Before the Storm**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday though, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded.

Please read Fools In Love!!! This is only a side story for it!!

A.N: ~_HELLO EVERYONE!!!! _~ Answering to the reviewers:

**Mimi-____**

The world loves Larsa Mims XD Anyway, come online the same time I do!! T.T

**Always-kh**

Thank you! Me missed talking to you! We talk like how often? Not so often anymore right? Oh well! We will talk when we can, or at least I will. Do not feel obligated to talk when you don't want to talk!

**SecretAgent99**

Wow, ya, I know. His own _office_ O.O But, he does. In the what's it called, the library =3

**AswaxSora **

Thank you! I will do that, soon, it's just I got my computer used to using it so… I have to add the tilde for the 'e' I guess XD Ok = Okay. Got it. Gonna instead of Gunna, got it. Keep correcting me! I need all the help I can get~ and yes, I do want to know. No more apologies~

**Laugh-out-loud94**

Thank you for the sincere compliment! It really means a lot to me~ Of course it will be included; this is a side story that she literally _made_ me do. She didn't want the credit, so –shrug-, she's my friend and it was her birthday. I think she's fun to~

They are usually from Final Fantasy 12, since Fools in love is also a mixture of Final Fantasy characters, I thought of using this~ I know! Penelo is usually paired with someone else, Van, but I like Larsa better! He is _awesome_. I will update the moment I can!

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"That's harsh." I murmur.

"He's 4 years younger!"

"But he matches what you want perfectly!"

"Show more than _one_ emotion."

"He does, although not often."

"Then let me be clear: He needs to show more than _one _emotion regularly!"

"Fine," I pout, "But if you ask me. You would look perfect together." I finish with a grin. Annoying her even more.

* * *

**Olette POV**

"Wait, next week?"

"Yes, some plans changed, your father is going to be back here by Monday, and so we will leave on Saturday afternoon."

"But… But you gave me two weeks!" I protest to my uncle, "You and my parents gave me two weeks!"

"Yes… we know, but we didn't count on a few things."

"Such as?" I counter, my anger beginning to rise.

"That your grandmothers condition is worsening by the second, and that she is worse off than we though." He croaked slightly at the last part, weakening my resolve.

"What time does Mom and Dad coming back on Monday?" I muttered.

"When you get home from school, they will already be there. They told me."

"Okay…" I start, not having anything to say.

There is a moment of silence as he lets me digest everything he told me.

"After we go Destiny Island, when will we be coming back?" I think of Penelo's undeterred rage as I tell her I'm leaving after only being here a full week.

"That's the thing… Olette…" He starts, but fails to finish, thinking of how to phrase whatever he was going to say.

"What?"

"Some… further news has arrived…" He starts hesitantly.

"I'm not coming back here, am I?" I state, knowing what he was going to say before he said it.

"After, we go to Destiny Island, we will move back to Twilight Town." He watched my every movement.

"My parents?"

"Will come back here."

"… Why?" I question, being torn between the thought of seeing Hayner again, and leaving Penelo who I got along with so well here. My first ever best girl friend.

"Your father and mother believe, that it was too rash to take you out of school when you already started the year there… and since you only have to complete 2 more years there, they think it's pointless for you to leave."

"But… I'm already here…" I try to piece things together.

"Don't tell me, tell them." He raises his hand and walks away.

"Uncle Zack!"

But he is already gone. Pouting, I fold my arms and think of how I would tell Penelo on Monday about this, no doubt she wouldn't take it well. I couldn't see her not throwing a fit over my head. But then again, her moods were unpredictable.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Olette!"

"Penelo." I greet her with a tired smile.

"Did you finish the English homework?" She questions, pulling her chair out to face me.

"William Blake?"

"The Tyger and The Lamb one."

"Yeah." I answer, having done it on Friday.

"Can you see if it is enough? I think it is to short. Personally." She quickly adds the end as she hands me her comparison.

"I think that it is fine. Personally." I mimic her ending, teasingly smiling at her as she sighs in relief.

"How about this part? What did you put for what you agreed with?"

"That the Tyger symbolizes how the Industrial Revolution is merciless and won't care about how the damage affects people."

"… Why that?" She starts to panic, flipping through her book with as much dignity as she could.

"No answer is wrong, Penelo." I try to comfort her, thinking about how I would have reacted to this before. Freak out, and need someone to slap sense into me.

"I picked that it is how God can create things from pure like the lamb, to evil like the Tyger."

"That's right too! Don't worry over things like this!" I scold her, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down into her seat to try and calm her down.

"That's a relief!" She smiles, and happily sits down.

I can't help but smile back at her sudden rush of energy.

"What's wrong?" She questions, leaning over slightly and tilting her head at me.

"N-Nothing." Did she figure it out?

"You. Are. Lying." She emphasizes each word, raising her eyebrow at me to try and have my defy her.

"W-Well…" I drift off, pursing my lips together.

"You are avoiding eye contact with me. You have an edge in your laugh. And your hands are fidgeting under the table, where you think I can't see it."

Damn her.

"So." She starts, sitting up again, "What's up?"

"Umm…" I smile nervously at her.

"Olette… Tell me what's up." She prods, leaning back from me into her chair.

"I had a talk with my Uncle on Saturday." I start.

"Do not change the subject!" She yells, misunderstanding me.

"Penelo, I'm getting to the point." I butt in before she could say anything else.

"Oh." She blinks before smiling again.

"I had a talk with my Uncle on Saturday." I restart, watching her every movement.

She gives me a smile of encouragement. I wonder how long that will last.

"We talked about our plans for going to see my grandmother." I continue, the smile was already starting to fade from her face.

I took a deep breath.

"I-am-moving-back-to-Twilight-Town-this-Friday. Not-my-fault. Not-my-Uncle's-fault, he-was-just-the-messenger." I say in a blur, knowing she would have understood my fast talk.

I closed my eyes, but took a small peep at her frowning and irritated face.

"My parent's are coming back today. And they only made up their minds over the weekend. I sincerely am sorry!" I passionately speak the ending, praying she would believe me.

"You… are leaving." She repeats steadily.

I wait for the bomb to fall.

"Is it official?" She coldly asks, her eyes turning almost as glacial as Larsa's.

"Yes." I mutely reply, hoping that the bell would ring as I threw glances at the clock.

"Y-You… You're leaving me?"

"I-I will come back to visit." I think of something, "My parents will still live here… officially… I will live with my uncle there…"

Anger and hurt was vivid as her body shook, but aside from that, she was calm. More calm than I would have thought.

"But, you will always be my first girl best friend." I tell her, hoping that it would cheer it up.

"Ye-"

_RING_

Contradicting to what I said earlier. I wish it hadn't rung.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**PENELO POV**

"Penelo."

Not stopping to answer the voice. I kept walking.

"Penelo."

I walk faster.

"Penelo."

"What?" I harshly mutter as I turn to face Larsa.

He bows his head in greeting, while I irritably start to tap my foot. I wasn't in the mood for lecturing. Or fancy talk. In fact, I didn't want anything to do with communication. Period.

"I would appreciate it if you would grant me some of your time." He fancily talks, and I hold back a gag.

I was being mean, I knew that and accepted it. I am cynical to him right now, and wanted to be away from him. From everyone I could think of. Right now, I was in a terrible mood.

No. Terrible didn't describe it. Olette, my closest friend here, was leaving me to bite the dust. The only person I trusted here, the person I could get along with best without getting confused, is leaving.

"May I speak with you?" He continues, waiting for my response.

"Sure, sure." I say dismissively, brushing him off already.

He shifts his weight on his feet nervously, which just makes me even more irritated.

After he didn't say anything for what feels like hours, I burst out, "What?"

He just takes a deep breath of air in, all but ignoring my outburst.

"Penelo." He starts; his voice caught me of guard with how serious it sounded. His voice was more serious than the serious Larsa I was used to at least.

"Yes?" I feebly answer, all my anger gone. I was just left with confusion at his sudden tone.

"I fancy you."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**OLETTE POV**

"Really now?" I ask a bursting Penelo. My leaving was completely out of her mind right now.

"I'm serious!" She gushes at me as we walk around the campus after school.

"I believe you." I laugh a bit, her 'hyperness' was contagious, and it made me happy strangely.

"I actually feel sorry for him." She declares as we continue to walk.

"Because you shot him down?" I ask, feeling a surge of remorse for that little boy in the back of the classroom.

"He's too young for me!" She tries to defend herself.

"Age is just a number."

"A pretty important one."

"But a number none the less." I kept my wits up.

"Whose side are you on?" I demand.

"Am I supposed to choose?" I jokingly whisper as we turn a corner.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"But you also didn't say you were."

"Why are you keeping your wits up with me?"

"We're in England." She tells me, "And before here, I needed to build it already. I just was able to improve it here."

"I see." I laugh again, as we reach our crossroad.

"You can come with me to the ballet studio you know." Penelo tries to persuade me to go with her.

I waved some books in her face and sadly smiled, "Need to get finish these things."

"Please?" She begs with puppy dog eyes.

I still gave her a firm no as I walk towards the library.

When I got inside, I saw Larsa looking out of the window, and immediately felt a surge of guilt flow through me. Why it was guilt, I don't know.

I approached him, but stopped halfway. I wouldn't do him any good talking to him, it would be better to leave him be. That was my 'logical' thought, at this stage.

I parked myself in front of an empty desk so I would have room to do my work. I quietly pilled the books up, pursing my lips as I see how much I had to study. Or how much I had to do.

"That is quiet a lot of work."

"I know it is."

"You are going to complete it now?"

"So I won't have to do it at home."

"I see."

I glance at the solemn boy who still peered over my shoulder, just as he did before.

"Penelo told you."

I just stare at the book in front of me in silence. But I assume that he took it as a yes.

"I do not crave your sympathy."

"You don't need to." I counter, regretting it as it came out.

"Bestow it on someone else."

"I will give it to whoever I please." I defy him, opening my book.

He didn't say anything for a while, and we just stared at the page I opened.

"Trigonometry."

"Soh Cah Toa." I mutely reply.

"Trigonometry." He repeats, not getting my simpler reply.

"Shall we finish it together?" He asks as he sits across me.

"Sure." I mutely reply, fidgeting with my pencil.

I kept throwing him a glance while I thought he wasn't looking.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Why would I not be?"

"You were turned down, by the girl you liked." I look away when I see his grip tighten on his pencil.

"If I shed tears, bawl out, or remonstrate, will anything come from it?"

I could see his logic, "So you're going to just keep it bottled up?"

"Do you have another proposition?"

"Let it out."

He stares at me like I was mad.

"If you keep it bottled up, it will just keep growing. And growing. And growing. Until one day, you can't hold it back anymore, and it will all pour out. Whether you like it or not." I think of all the stories I have read, and how this was a common pattern in most off them.

"You speak true."

"I know I do." I smugly replied. I felt a leap of joy when he said that, my vain pride was getting the better of me for that one second.

"Shall we continue however?" He questions me as he turns back to the books, getting his own books.

"Sure." I felt my heart swell for some reason. I felt like this once before… with Hayner.

I stop myself from continuing with my thoughts as I realized where it was heading. I turned to my book, and refused to acknowledge it.

I loves Hayner. I will always love Hayner. No one would come between them. No could come between them.

Somehow, she wasn't convinced.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"May, you go with Rosie."

Screeching chairs were heard along with the shuffling of paper.

"Mark, you go with Sydney."

More screeching chairs and shuffling paper.

"Penelo, you go with Hugh."

I could imagine Penelo's annoyance as she was set up with the schools number 1 playboy.

"Elizabeth, you can go with Philippe."

An audible grumble was heard along with the chairs and paper. It was becoming so common that I wasn't even paying attention to it anymore. I just wanted to know whom I was paired up with. My prayers were answered. But not like this though.

"Olette, you can go with Larsa."

"But sensei!"

The protest began as Larsa's fangirls stood up. Even non-fan people even stood up as I gained a reputation for being a straight 'A' student. A + A= A*. That was what they saw.

"No complaints!" The teacher bellowed, scaring the students into their seats.

I moved my desk towards his, feeling half of the girls in the class glare at me. I could see Penelo smirk as I looked around my room. That scared me.

As she finishes, she finally states: "For this whole week, you will be partners and will have to stay with your partner to finish this project. It is a social project, as well as an academic project." She continued, I felt dread and confused emotions start too sweet up.

I pray for strength.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"What seems to be the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing!" I nervously reply, stretching the most realistic grin I could think of.

"Olette…" Larsa drifts off, scrutinizing me like I was meat in a butchers shop.

"Nothing is wrong! You're supposed to be the one with something wrong aren't you?" I nastily bite back at him. Hoping, praying that he would drop the subject.

He didn't take the hint, "My issue was yesterday, however your matter is today."

"Don't fancy talk at me, I'm fine." I was turning nastier by the second.

"If you insist." He relents, not being bothered by my drama.

We went on to work in silence. I hope that he failed to notice how I took quick occasional glances at him, watching his every movement. How he writes with a pencil, how he takes a quick pause to check his work, how his eyes scan his paper in seconds as his hands then continue to write once more.

"If you stare, people usually draw their own conclusions to why that person does so." His voice interrupts my train of thought.

"Y-Yeah… I know…" I nervously stumble, thinking about how I often did that with Hayner before.

"Then why do you persist to do it?" He drops his pencil elegantly, and stares at me with those crystal clear eyes.

"Are you ordering me to stop?" I question evenly enough.

"I am perplexed why you desire to stare." He calmly replies.

"I am waiting for you to break." I think of an excuse, leading me to my thoughts on him and Penelo.

"I apologize for disappointing you then. For that is something I shall never do."

"So Mr. Perfect says." I grumble, working on our History project.

"So Lady Perfectionist concludes." He catches my joke as he also gets back to his own work. My eyes twitch as his humor.

"Do not play with me."

"I do no play."

"Don't mock me then!"

"I fail to see how I ridicule you."

I glare at him through the piles of books between us.

We were in the middle of a library, inside his office to be exact, which was about ¼ of the size of the library outside. A really big office is what I thought when I first came in, considering how the outside library was 2 stories, and took up a ¼ of the school as well. The school being 2 hectares, which translates to 2.5 soccer fields added up together.

"You made a mistake on the fourth question." He tells me as he reads my work upside down.

"How?" I look at it, re-reading all of it.

"You failed to mention the trials and the murders between the communist and the fascists."

"The communist were murdered, fascists were given trials that leaned in their favor…" I think to myself.

"Perfect." He says, no sarcasm intended.

I let out a small smile as he continues with his work. He didn't miss a single detail. That was something to be admired. He is dedicated, he doesn't slack off, and when he has a goal in his mind he strives to accomplish it. In his own way though.

I hate to admit it, and by admitting it I felt like a traitorous liar and back stabber.

I am falling for Larsa.

As I play that thought through my head, Hayner's face and smile comes to my mind.

I look down and try to hide the tears of betrayal. Larsa could tell when I was acting strange with knowing me for less than a week; I hope that he didn't see this. My pride would be gone, and I would break. I didn't need that. I didn't want that.

"You okay?"

My prayers were unheeded.

"I'm fine." My voice croaks, my hand was trembling slightly.

I heard him get up and move around the table to stand beside me. Why the hell is he moving?

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me. You have no reason to feel sorry for me."

He pauses behind me, and I just stare at his empty seat. Stupid Larsa, making me grow feelings for him, then acting like a knight in shining armor feeling sorry for the damsel in distress.

"I am sorry."

I choke back a sarcastic laugh as I continue to have my back on him.

He gently puts a hand on my shoulder, and I slightly stiffen at his touch. I felt a surge of relief that this was happening in private, I knew what Penelo would do if she ever found out. I hate myself, since if I was reading all the signs correctly; I was in the entrance of hell.

I am falling for Larsa.

But what is worse, is that Larsa is falling for me too.

* * *

**Please Review~**


	16. The End of the Beginning

_**Lessons of Love**_

_**End of the Beginning**_

Author: Kittycat_2312

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Heart.

Rating: T

A/N: Yes, this once was part of Fools In Love, but for some reason the author is making me put this under my own name, do not ask why. It was her birthday though, so I was TRYING to make her happy, I think I succeeded.

Please read Fools In Love!!! This is only a side story for it!!

A.N: ~_HELLO EVERYONE!!!! _~ Answering to the reviewers:

**SecretAgent99**

Yo! Hello XD I know it's a plot twister =.= I hate them so bad myself XD He is 12, young… they are 16.

**Mimi-**

I updated fast! See? XD I updated those three so fast o.o and get to FIL mims! Follow my example! For your 'superior' –coughs- example!

**AswaxSora **

I sent it to you! And thank you thank you thank you for the load of corrections o.o I really am terrible at this XD If I sound cynical at the beginning of this comment, ignore it! Love you loads and thank you~ I didn't add a few things, because for one the green squiggly line beneath it wouldn't vanish, and some words needed to be seen, a bit.

**Laugh-out-loud94**

I love their nicknames to! And thank you XD Final chapter (officially) the rest is under Fools In Love though. When it comes out again.

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me. You have no reason to feel sorry for me."

He pauses behind me, and I just stare at his empty seat. Stupid Larsa, making me grow feelings for him, then acting like a knight in shining armor feeling sorry for the damsel in distress.

"I am sorry."

I choke back a sarcastic laugh as I continue to have my back on him.

He gently puts a hand on my shoulder, and I slightly stiffen at his touch. I felt a surge of relief that this was happening in private, I knew what Penelo would do if she ever found out. I hate myself, since if I was reading all the signs correctly; I was in the entrance of hell.

I am falling for Larsa. And Larsa is falling for me too.

* * *

"Go out with him!"

"Penelo, I already said no."

"Olette, go out with him!"

"Larsa and I are strictly friends." I take a sip of my hot chocolate from star bucks.

"You basically told me that you like him!"

"But he might not like me."

"_Might_."

"There is a very high chance that he doesn't."

"What reason would he have not to?" Penelo fires at me.

"He still likes you."

Silence.

"You're not going to finish your Decaf Caramel?" I ask her, staring at her drink, which she has yet to touch.

"Not thirsty."

"If you say so."

Silence.

"I still say you go out with him." Penelo relentlessly pushes, crossing her arms together.

I sigh in annoyance, "I will not go out with Larsa. Aren't you the least bit angry that he moved from you so fast?"

"No!" She snapped, contradicting herself, "Anyway, give me one good reason why you won't! Aside from: he '_might'_ not like you?"

"I have a boyfriend." I remind her, before adding, "And if you're jealous, you should at least remind him that you're alive. I'm sure that's what's running through your head."

"So? Tell him your trying something new." She answers the beginning, completely ignoring the end.

"How is this new? And don't ignore what I am saying! You might not be jealous, but you're definitely annoyed, am I wrong?"

She scowls at my answer, throwing me death glares across our small table, "Have you been on an official date with your boyfriend?"

It is my turn to be silent. Darn her.

"Exactly! So tell him your practicing on Larsa!"

"I'd feel like I'm using him though…"

"And?"

"That's wrong, Penelo." I sigh, taking another sip of my already nearly empty drink.

"But if he does ask you out, are you seriously going to turn him down?"

"I don't have a reason not to turn him down."

"If you turn him down, do you realize how crushed he would be? He's still recovering from _me_ turning him down, but how much more crushed will he be if _you _turn him down to? In the same week, even less than two days apart?"

"Then _you_ say _you've_ changed your mind. Problem solved."

"But I haven't!"

"So why should I? Honestly Penelo tell me this: you want me to use him, correct?"

"Yes."

"You want me to go on a date with him, correct?"

"Obviously."

"You want me to lie to myself and betray Hayner, my boyfriend, correct?"

"Yes."

"And your best argument against me is that if I turn him down he will be crushed from us both turning him down?"

"Exactly!" Penelo exclaims, believing I just got the point.

"But!" I interrupt her happiness.

She pouts but remains silent.

"But you are saying, that you won't go out with him, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"…. No."

"You wouldn't feel like your betraying someone, aside from yourself maybe, if you went out with him?

"…. I guess not."

"And he asked you out, correct?"

"That was yesterday!"

"He asked you out, correct?" I curtly question her.

"Yes…" she grumbles to herself.

"And, honestly, out of us both, who do you think he likes more?"

"…"

"Exactly." I finish my hot chocolate with a final sip.

"Still." She starts, "In time, he will like you more! It's just the start… he will see that he likes you more than he can ever like me."

I walk up to the counter and hand the cup to the boy behind it. He smiles appreciatively at me. Penelo continues to stare at my now empty chair.

"Olette… if you think about it he obviously likes you more than he ever liked me!"

"How so?"

"See how quickly he is falling for you?"

"Nothing is confirmed."

"But you see how quickly?"

"I admit it's reasonably fast…"

"Not reasonably fast. Just fast." She says as if it's a point that could describe the future of the world.

"I'm not going to say yes."

"Olette!"

"I love someone else. I'd be hurting three people here, Larsa, Hayner and myself."

"But still!"

"'But still' what? Are you going to use the 'I turned him down and you're going to now to?' excuse on me? It won't work, I will only hurt him more if I say yes."

"Dump Hayner then!"

"I love Hayner, more than I can ever care for Larsa. So the answer is no."

"Olette! Think of what you're throwing away here!" she tries to coax me.

"If I said yes, I'd throw away my self respect."

"But -"

"Since when did you command people to do as you bid?"

Looking behind Penelo's now white face, I give a small greeting with an acknowledging nod of my head.

"Good Afternoon Ashe-senpai, Rasler-senpai."

"Olette, it is good to see you well." Ashe replies calmly. Rasler just smiles warmly from behind her.

"You to, Ashe-senpai." I politely smile and venture.

"Now Penelo, what is this about forcing Olette into a love life you want her to lead?"

"Ashe, Larsa is in love with Olette! And she's not giving him a chance!"

"I should say the same for you." I bite back, "You broke his heart when he confessed he loves you, and just because I told you I _think_ I am falling for him, you immediately assume that the likes me to?"

"Olette is winning." Rasler calls out from behind.

"Shut up!" Penelo calls back, frustration building under her outer exterior.

"Drink your drink."

"I'm not thirsty."

"I said drink your drink, Penelo." Ashe scolds her, taking a seat as Rasler sat opposite her.

Obediently, Penelo forces the straw into her mouth and starts to drink her drink with a bitter face.

"Rasler have you heard that the principle is planning to close the school for a month?"

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"One of his spontaneous decisions again."

"That's the third this year isn't it?"

"I believe so."

"When will this break be?" Rasler questions.

"I believe it starts next week… if he gets the whole council to agree that is."

"Do you think they'd turn him down?" He says with a grin.

"Like anyone can."

"Too true." He smiles.

"There's no school next week?" Penelo demands, spluttering her drink around in a rush.

Her only response was a cold glare from Ashe.

Pursing her lips, Penelo gets a tissue and starts to wipe the table from her splattered drink.

"That is correct." Ashe says coldly.

"Yes! We can go to Destiny Island together Olette!"

"I'm leaving this Saturday…"

"And I shall follow you! I heard from Naminé that she is going there too with all her other friends!"

"There was some talk of that…" I recall an email from Pence and Hayner a few days back.

"Think how fun that will be!" She exclaims happily, "It would be better if Larsa went! He can have a showdown with your boyfriend and compete over you!" Her head was already in a different continent at this point.

"I know the winner hands down." I murmur, resting my head on my wrist.

"At brains?" She challenges.

"At sports." I counter her.

"He isn't smart?" Penelo triumphantly smiles.

"He's higher than average, when he wants to be. He enjoys sports more. If you add those together, does that not beat _him_?" I ask.

She pouts once more and slurps her drink; finishing it, "Remind me never to order this again." She tells me.

"I did, but you ignored me and bought it anyway." I smile at the memory.

She grins back enthusiastically, while Ashe and Rasler just bite their lips and look away.

"This is your last week in school, Olette?" Ashe asks me.

"Yes, my parents believe it was a mistake to send me here in the first place." I casually reply.

"Your credentials won't look as good as they are suppose to then." She warns me.

"I know, but my dad and mom have their minds made up."

"It will look like you were expelled."

"I know." I sweetly smile, but they didn't know the whole story, so it was fine.

"Remember the day we first met Ashe? We were discussing the art of school and the art of transferring back and forth between schools." Rasler says.

"Your parents cannot stay still."

"I know they can't." He whispers, they both smile at their own memories.

"Are you two dating?" I blurt out, my curiosity getting the better of me.

They both stare at me.

"What makes you say that?" They ask with their eyebrows raised, at the same time.

"You're arguing…. Like a couple…." I inform them.

"We argue like friends." Ashe says.

"Friends with benefits." I add.

"Friends more than romantic interest."

"Rasler has two girlfriends every 3 months." Ashe tells me. My eyes widen unintentionally, "He's dated at least half of the female population in school I should think."

"I am not a playboy." He mutters.

"I never said you were."

"You implied."

"You read my implications wrong."

"I never read you wrong!"

"You clearly proved that wrong."

"Ashe, are you jealous?" He teases raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why would I be jealous?" She snorts, "You are a male juvenile who knows nothing better to do with his life than to date his way through school."

"Olette, does that not sound like she's accusing me as a playboy?"

They both stare at me, demanding I join their side.

"Umm, it can be interpreted in either sense." I stay neutral.

"But wouldn't you say she was leaning towards calling me a playboy?"

"I was merely stating that you have a wide variety of interest in girls. That has nothing to do with me accusing you to be a 'playboy'."

"She said it!"

"Only because there is no other word for playboy aside from the words beginning with either S or W." she leans back into her seat, daring him to challenge her.

"Those words are?" He takes the bait.

"Both terms that are in a sense… used mainly for girls I should think. Unless you still want me to say it." Ashe states confidently with a small smirk.

"I rest my case." I say as I stand up and pack my stuff, Penelo following my suit.

"Are you accusing me of sleeping with those girls?" Rasler demands.

"You see why I chose playboy? It makes the term sound nicer."

"Let's go." Penelo grabs my hand before we need to hear more of their argument.

When we were out the door, I turn to Penelo, "Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes they're worse."

"How can it get worse than that?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Do you really want to know?"

"…."

"Thought so."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Wednesday**

"You haven't seen him yet?" Penelo hisses at me.

"Good morning Penelo, it feels like years since I last saw you." I mutter as I sit down in my seat.

"You haven't seen him yet?" She repeats.

"And to think, we only saw each other yesterday, it feels like days." I mock her.

"Olette! You haven't seen him yet?"

Sighing, I look at her: "No." I get back to getting my stuff out.

"How could you not have seen him yet?"

"Easy. He lives no where near me, and he's always one of the last to arrive in the classroom."

She glares at my simple reply.

"Do you have something you want to say?" I ask her as I close my bag.

"Here he comes!"

"Why are you so excited?" I ask her.

"Because… Nothing."

I raise an eyebrow but don't press her for information.

"Good Morning Penelo, Olette." He gives us a nod of acknowledgment. Penelo is practically preening with joy. You'd think she fell in love with him from that brief attention on his side.

"Good Morning." I reply. Penelo is still bursting with happiness. Her mood swings were… strange.

"Is something the matter with Penelo?" He whispers into my ear, causing Penelo's grin to stretch to an all time high.

So that's what she was planning.

"As far as I know, she's at the happiest as she can be." I mutter, my disapproval clear for her ears and his.

He tightens his eyebrows together, but walks away. Penelo just throws me a gleeful look.

"I know what you're planning." I hiss at her, leaning forward against my desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She angelically smiles at me.

I glare at her knowingly, but like I always do now, I say nothing.

"Larsa! What are you doing next week?"

I throw her a withering glance.

"Destiny Island I believe." he raises an eyebrow asking 'why-do-you-want-to-know?'

"Is that so…" Penelo's grin turns devious and untrustworthy, like the Chester cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"May I inquire why you seek to know this?"

"Oh… nothing… Hey, did you know Olette was going there next week to?" She throws a suggestive look at me, making sure he can't see it.

I stare at her in utter horror.

"You are, Lady Perfectionist?" He teasingly asks me, a small glittering trace of amusement deep in his eyes.

Penelo looks at us both, trying to understand why he said the last part, her smile completely gone, as she doesn't know what we are talking about. She tries to get me to tell her with occasional glances, like I am going to give her the benefit of feeling at ease again.

"Yes, I am." I politely reply, trying to show indifference. Still making Penelo suffer.

" 'Lady Perfectionists?' " She asks for herself, not bothering to ask for my help anymore.

"Yes. For it is what she is." He curtly replies to her. I feel like I am the only one that can see how much effort he puts into being able to talk to here again, "And where do you plan to go next week?"

Her grin breaks out again as she knows what we are talking about, and the chance to tell him, "I will see you both at the airport I should think!"

Larsa hides his shock well and masterly; there was only a bit of it showing, and for less than a second, "Is that so."

"It is."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thursday**

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"I said stop it! Okay?"

"Olette, what are you talking about?"

"Stop trying to push Larsa and I together!" I hiss at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act innocent with me Penelo!"

"Why are you so angry that I am trying to push you two together?" She asks me, stopping in her tracks in the middle of the hallway.

"Because I'm confused now!" I whine, wanting to lash out at her.

"Because you love Larsa?"

"I love Hayner too!" I moan, I love them both, and I don't know what to do.

"Choose."

"What?" I hiss at her, clutching my head.

"Chose: Hayner or Larsa."

"Hayner." I mechanically say, like a robot doing as programmed to do.

"Then I don't see the problem." Penelo smiles and walks down the hall once more, leaving me alone there.

"But Penelo…" I whisper to no one, my heart surging in my chest, threatening to slice in half.

So this is how Bella felt when Edward and Jacob fought. When she said the two sides of her refused to go together. Edwards Bella, and Jacobs Bella. Hayner's Olette and Larsa's Olette. I couldn't push the two of them back together anymore.

Not unless I want to hurt everyone I love.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Friday**

It didn't get better.

Every day I spent with him.

Every hour.

Every minute.

Every second.

Every moment.

There was always something more to like in Larsa.

He is smart.

He is funny.

He has an ironic sense of humor.

He knows how to make me laugh.

He is natural and doesn't act like something he's not.

He challenges me mentally.

And it is becoming increasingly difficult to find a fault in him! If you go past his cold exterior, he is actually really nice and kind. Warm almost. He grows on me like a mold grows on a rock. A really disgusting comparison sure, but it was true. It was a slow process that happens over time and takes patience to remove, if you want to remove it.

I was falling in love with him. Slowly, but surely, I am. And the guilt is unbearable.

Whenever I see Larsa and smile, I get an image of Hayner flashing through my mind and my body freezes, to the point where I'm going without oxygen and into the anaerobic zone. That cost me later.

Penelo didn't help; she did everything to make it worse though. Throwing us together every chance she got. If Ashe-senpai was there, she might have been able to help, but the last thing I want to do is to bother her is with my problems. Especially when I don't know her so well. I thought to ask Rasler for help, but then I figure he would tell Ashe and she'd be angry with me for not telling her directly.

I thought of emailing someone back in Twilight High for advice, using a 'friend' as me. But they weren't stupid. They'd know that it is I, and tell Hayner, who would be hurt.

I had no one to turn to for this, no one but myself. This is how Bella felt, like with her two heart pieces of Edward's Bella and Jacob's Bella.

Strange. Till now, I waited for my romantic drama to come, hoping and praying for it every night. Imagining it to be like Twilight or Jane Austen or something. When it didn't come that day, I would pray harder. Yet….

Yet now that it's here, I only want it to go away. I want a normal life. I don't want the drama. I want to be Olette. Olette with no drama, with one boy, with one romance, no one gets hurt, no dramatic nothing.

I should have heeded what everyone said: Be careful what you wish for.

I just never realized it could come true.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Finally! Finally I could see him again! It's been two months since I've seen nothing but a photo of him, and now I will see him in person again!

Hayner, Pence, Naminé, and Sora. All people I consider in some sense my friend! Although Naminé and Sora aren't as close as the first two, they are friends nonetheless.

And when I see Hayner and Larsa next to each other once more, I will know whose right for me and will never have this stupid argument in my head! I can be with Hayner forever without guilt. Larsa will see I am taken and move on to love someone who will love him back. The world is coming to my side. Thank god for that.

Penelo is leaving tomorrow, much to her dismay and my relief. And thanks to some sort of source, though I on the other hand am furious at it, Larsa is leaving the day after her.

A day free of Penelo and her suggestive remarks and analytical gaze. And two days away from my confusion over whether I love Hayner or Larsa more. Although I am positive that it is Hayner.

I'm on my way to the airport, already saying my 'tearful' goodbye to my parents, with my uncle. He is humming to himself some tune I don't know. But I don't even notice it. All I notice is the fact that in a few days I will be reunited with Hayner. It is a complete surprise, since he has absolutely no idea I'm going there.

My day is a lot better.

It can only get better.

Soon, everything will be as it should be.

Hayner and I can have our happily ever after.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


End file.
